The Flowers Keeper!
by BetrovedFate
Summary: Amu's goal at becoming a Pastry cheif is almost in reach, but she has to go through a crash course being an assistant instead of a student, Besides all that the instructor is said to be strict...AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

6

Chapter 1

My class for the day was over faster then I would have wanted, it was disappointing.

"Amu~!" Suu éclair, my best friend since grade school, rushed up to me looking distressed with a huge clump of frosting on her nose. Either she didn't notice it or she didn't care at the moment to fix herself up. "Is it true this is your last class with us in French cuisine? I mean you've only been here for about 3 weeks and it normally takes people months to perfect it…" She was trying to say that I completed this class faster then she liked, we normally moved through the classes together. I Just nodded, not really sure what to say to her without sounding sad and enthusiastic also.

My names Hinamori Amu, and I'm currently trying to get my degree in the culinary arts, but to be more specific I want to be a Pastry Chief. I'm currently 20 and just finished my second to last class to get my degree as a chief and I couldn't be more excited! Gathering my cooking supplies and arranging them back into the box, I couldn't help but hesitate. It felt weird leaving Suu here all by herself. We've been friends for as long as I could remember, and I'd meet her in France when my Family and I used to move around a lot for my fathers job. It was all thanks to her that I now wanted to be a chief.

"Miss. Hinamori, I have something to talk to you about." Mr. Nikaidou, the instructor for this class, motioned for me to follow him into his office. Wondering what it could be about I quickly packed the rest of my tools and carried it after me as I entered his office. "You've progressed well, you know Amu," He said smiling slightly, his personality was a little off in a way I couldn't have been able to explain but he was pretty amazing none the less, "At this rate you'll be able to get were your going in no time!"

"Thanks" I mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed to be complimented like that. I waited patiently as he started digging through all the papers on his desk, muttering: "it's got to be here somewhere." Getting kind of bored with watching him, I looked around him to the wall behind him, were I saw his degree framed and hanging there.

"Found it!" Nikaidou yelled yanking me from my snooping with a jump. "Here it's a recommendation letter to get you into a special class, the instructor there is called Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and He's strict so I wish you luck." He said handing me a small slip of paper, with the time the class started and the date. To my extreme excitement the first class started tomorrow. Saying my quick thanks and throwing him a huge smile I headed for the door but stopped when he called my name again.

"You're going to make it far Amu that I'm sure of."

Those last words rang through my head, I never thought about how far I'd make it before. I mean there was the reason I was taking other culinary classes, I wanted to be skilled in a lot more then just Pastry. Shaking my head to come back to reality, I noticed the elevator was coming to a stop at the first floor, rearranging everything I was caring in my arms I struggled out of the elevator toward the doors.

After struggling my way to my most prized yellow Ford Mustang GTR, I climbed into the driver's seat. "Keys, Keys!" I whispered to myself as I dug through my coat pockets franticly looking for them. With a sigh of relief I pulled them from my pocket and revived the engine, smiling widely as I pulled out off the parking lot heading for home. Turning up the radio, I sang along to Equilibrium by the Jackie Boys, lightly strumming on the steering wheel also. Before I knew it I was pulling up to the entrance of the apartment complex I lived in.

Pulling into my usual park I turned off the stereo and shoved the car keys back into my pocket, while trying to pop the trunk with my foot. After struggling with that for a while I heard the tell tale pop of the trunk and smiled in victory climbing out shutting the door behind me and grabbing my things from the trunk. Heading for the steps that lead to the entrance I decided I should probably check for mail while I was still down here.

With the little bit of mail I had clamped tightly in my mouth I started climbing the stairs to get to my apparent on the fourth floor. Not the easiest thing to do while trying not to drop everything else you we're carrying. Finally making it up the stairs and leaning against my door, I just barely managed to get it open, squealing with surprise when I fell right through the door.

After picking up the mess I made at the door, I sat down to relax and grabbed a post card that had a scene from Germany on the front and read: Hey from Germany! Turning it over I was happy to see that Miki and Ran wrote me back. I read it slowly smiling. Miki's a Famous painter who loves to travel the world and paint pictures of what she sees, while Ran is an accomplished athlete who also travels the world looking for challenges. Assuming they both decided it would be cheaper to travel together they sent me post cards from every place they visited.

Carefully tearing the colorful index card off the back I noticed they sent me another recipe from the town they just visited. I'd have to try it out later.

Stretching and climbing off my couch I sat the cook book I'd been reading on the counter behind me and turned off the light. Looking outside it had gotten dark and the clock read: 9:56pm. Where does the time go I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change into my pj's. After all that was done I climbed into bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

The song Star Struckk by 30h!3 started to play from my iDock to signal that it was time to get up. With a groan I pulled the covers over my head and pretended not to hear it. Soon that was damned near impossible for it kept getting louder and louder. With a lazy swing I hit the off button and pulled myself out of bed and toward my closet. Deciding that today was probably going to be cold I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light pink long sleeved sweater that clung to my body and showed off my curves.

With my clothes picked out I staggered to the bathroom still half asleep and splashed water on my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed and pulled on my clothes. Shutting the bathroom door after me I tripped down the stairs catching my self on the rail and sighed. I really wasn't a morning person, it was hard enough trying to get up let alone move. Finally making it to the kitchen, I grabbed myself a container of strawberries and a banana, and decided that the strawberries would be for later. Eating the banana I grabbed my car keys and decided I wouldn't need anything else.

Leaning against the car, I brushed my hair out of my face multiple times, and then getting frustrated pulled and tied it into an elegant twist at the nape of my neck. It was about time I went for a hair cut, my hair was about mid back and getting to long. Jumping into my car I pulled out of the parking lot slowly. Noticing the time on the clock I realized I was going to be late. "No No No!!!" I practically screamed slamming my foot on the gas. I made it back to the campus in no time flat and rushed toward building two.

Stopping at the door to catch my breath and curse myself for going with heels, I collected myself before pulling open the door. Revealed to see that the Instructor, what ever his name wasn't there yet I took I seat at the table in the front of the room and looked around to see it there was anyone I recognized. I sighed when I noticed two really dressed and gorgeous girls sitting a few rows back from me. They both had blond hair; except one had blue eyes and the other had purple. They seemed like the bitchy type to me, which meant I would have to avoid them if I wanted to have a good day, and not cause any trouble. Sinking down into my seat I was surprised to see that the instructor had already made it into the building and was standing in front of the room staring at the clock with a bored expression.

I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking at all. Midnight blue hair that looked messy, in the good way and his eyes were breath-taking. He looked like he was just a few years older then me, probably 25 or 26. He held himself like he was bored and wanted to get the day over with. He didn't seem strict to me. I Noticed the two blonds behind me giggle and nudge one another, so that's why they were here. Lovely. Staring at my desk I waited for the class to start.

"Hey Everyone, I'm the instructor for Pastry 101" A deep voice said from the front of the room, I looked up and listened. "I'm not going to go easy on you, and most of you won't pass this class." There was silence, and then you heard everyone gasp when he smiled. "I'm kidding, even I'm not that bad," He chuckled, "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but call me Ikuto; we don't need all the formalities." He yawned lazily before taking a seat. "Now any questions before we get started?"

One of the blondes, the one with the purple eyes raised her hands and smiled when she was called on, "How old are you? You don't seem old enough to be a professor." She asked, her voice was too high. Ikuto blinked, but his face remained expressionless.

"And why do you need to know my age? Already infatuated with me are you?" He answered smoothly making the girl who asked the question blush from embarrassment. "I can already tell you, I'm out of your league Blondie." He winked before turning to the rest of the class. Wasn't he full of himself, I thought grimly. "Now since I don't know any of you I want you to tell me your names, starting with Pinky here." He motioned for me, staring at me closely.

"_Amu,_" I said coolly, saying my name with a twist, "My Name is Amu Hinamori, Not _Pinky_." The look of surprise on his face was priceless, I thought darkly. I sighed inwardly when I heard someone behind me say: "Whoa, attitude much…that's cool, kind of hot also."

"Alright, thanks for the introduction _Amu_," Ikuto replied, but the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, "Alright lets keep going." I listened as everyone introduced themselves and wasn't so excited when I learned that the two blondes that were sitting together we're named Lulu and Utau.

The rest of the class was pretty much explained how being a pastry chief isn't the easiest job like people thought it was. I ended up tuning out most of his lecture just wishing we could start by making something.

"Now before we officially start this class," the Instructor said loud enough to snap me out of my day dreaming, "I want to evaluate your skills already." Ikuto said smirking at me in particular. A groan went through the class which made me smile lightly. "I want to see each of you make sugar flowers for me. Starting with _Amu_ Here. Come on up" He motioned for me. Getting up from my seat, I was slightly annoyed when most of the guy's eyes in the class including those of Ikuto flew to my stomach. Pulling my shirt down I walked to the front of the room and was surprised to see most of the ingredients on a counter behind his desk. "Help yourself to anything you need back there, and don't mind me while I watch."

Walking around the desk, I studied everything that was there and noticed something important was missing. "Where's the food coloring?" I caught him off guard. I mean how we're you supposed to make color flowers if you didn't have colored sugar or food coloring? Next thing I new the food coloring was placed on the counter next to the sugar. I set to work then, doing everything I remembered. Finally with the sugar cooling down I added the food coloring and started to cut out the petals. I was done in no time with at least 3 flowers. Turning around I smirked at him, "Is this good enough or would you like me to make more?" He smirked back shaking his head. I just noticed how close he was, his back to everyone else in the class, leaning against his desk.

"Not bad," Ikuto remarked picking up the flowers from the counter, inspecting them before handing them back to me. "But not good enough to start getting all confident sweetheart." That irked me, I wasn't confident, him watching me the whole time was nerve wrecking, and now he had the nerve to call me sweetheart. I don't think so. I smiled and started walking around the desk, making sure to pretend and stumble and dig my heel into his foot.

"I'm _So_ Sorry." I said honestly before taking my seat back at my desk. It was going to be a long class, A Very long class. Ikuto stared at me with a strange expression on his face before calling up the person behind me, a guy with blond hair and pinkish eyes, Tadase I think he said his name was. Ignoring the looks that Utau and Lulu were throwing me I pulled out a notebook I started flipping through recipes that I had copied down. I was able to look at more then half of the recipes there before Ikutos voice broke through my concentration of trying to find something that I might want to make later when I get home.

"Class is dismissed for now; I need to see Ms. Hinamori now." That caused the glares to get even worse from the two behind me. Slowly gathering everything I had while everyone else filled out the door, I watched everyone leave before grabbing my bag and going over to his desk. "You did the best out of everyone in the class except for Lulu, have you made those before." He was staring at me like he was studying me. I shook my head slowly.

"No but I've seen it done many times, I used to travel a lot and got to see a lot of things being made…that's why I become interesting in becoming a pastry chief..." Ikuto just nodded before thinking.

"How about instead of being a student," He said slowly thinking it over before saying it out loud, "You can be my temporary assistant…you'll still get the credits you need but you seem to know what you're doing." This caught me off my guard, he couldn't be serious, but he continues to talk. "Your last instructor told me you had talent when it came to sweets, and I want to test this." Why didn't he ask Lulu this? If she did as good if not better then me then she would be more qualified for this right? "Your answer?" I could just nod, not sure what else to say, before I could leave Ikuto said one more thing: "I look forward to working with you…_Amu_."

Stretching out on the campus grounds eating strawberries was nice, but I was pretty confused, Mr. Nikaidou seemed like he was trying to tell me something the other day. Like I should expect the unexpected except not that cheesy. Suu Éclair came into view waving at me happily, before sitting next to me eating sliced pears.

"So I hear your new _instructor_," She cooed, "Is pretty good looking." That almost made me choke on one of my strawberries. "Besides that is it fun?" Just like Suu to worry more about how much fun the cooking class is more then how hot the professor is, I truly did love this girl.

"Hmm its pretty basic, instead of learning I'm apparently going to be helping in the kitchen and teaching the other students."

"Oh so that's what Nikaidou meant when he said: "Amu's going to have one interesting day Suu." to me." I just stared at her dumbstruck.

"He said what?" I struggled to say while swallowing another strawberry. She just motioned for me to be quiet and eat.

This was going to be a very interesting class wasnt it, something doesn't feel right about It though..

* * *

New story finally~ Haha and it looks like Ikuto and Amu have already gotten in on the wrong foot together~ Tell me whatcha think pwease

~Tama~chan:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weekend passes all too quickly. Sunday already and to think that I'd have to go back to class, not as a student, but an assistant teacher none the less? I just couldn't wrap my brain around that. Friday just didn't seem like it happened, feels like I just dreamed the whole thing, and knowing me my imagination was big enough to do that. Rolling over in bed so that I faced the window I thought it was about time to get up and make me something to eat. Maybe something sweet would do.

Making it downstairs I skipped over to my recipe drawer a bit happier then earlier and ruffled through it looking for my: Marshmallow fluff and fudge brownie recipe I came up with when I was younger on my own when ever I was upset about moving again or for another reason. Digging it out, I walked over to the pantry I looked around for fudge and marshmallow fluff. None of either, I didn't even have the brownie mix! Looks like its time to go out to the grocery store. Rushing up the stairs to my closet, I pulled out my "I can't help but love cold Septembers" overly huge sweatshirt and another pair of skinny jeans much like the pair I wore on Friday. Since it was also a Sunday, my lazy days, I dug through the bottom of my closet and found my yellow, gray and black vans slipping them on.

Heading into the bathroom next I washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. Debating on putting make up on didn't last very long, I just decided to wear mascara and eyeliner, my least favorite but I had bags under my eyes and I should try and hide them anyway possible right? Checking myself over in the huge mirror in my bed room I nodded at myself in approval at how…comfortable and not in the least girly I looked. Yea I was ready to take on my brownies. Heading back downstairs and grabbing my car keys and shoving my wallet and cell phone in my pocket I left the apartment complex for my car.

The drive to the closet Giant was simple as usual, nothing to get in the way of my singing and drumming on the steering wheel. Climbing out of the car and pocketing the keys also I started for the store.

Roaming down the isles was interesting, I didn't go straight to the isle that housed everything I was looking for, but I was walking around the fruit section and to my surprise they still had kiwi, strawberries and a bunch of other fruits that normally wouldn't be out till summer out. I decided to grab a container of strawberries before heading to the isle with the brownie mix. Scanning the different types before just grabbing one and heading to the next isle looking for the fudge and marshmallow fluff.

Yawning widely then shaking my head, I wasn't surprised when I bumped into someone. I was pretty out if it.

"Sorry," I said while bending over to pick up the brownie mix box that I'd just dropped.

"It's alright, No damage done, _Amu._" I knew this voice. Grabbing the box and looking up I wasn't too excited to see my "Co-worker" Ikuto smirking down at me. Straightening up rather stiffly I nodded. "So Whatcha making with brownie mix, marshmallow fluff and fudge?" He questioned, and to me he actually did seem generally curious.

"Marshmallow fluff and fudge brownies," I answered hesitantly not exactly sure how he would respond, maybe with a: Whoa isn't that a little too sweet? Or you still eat stuff like that?

"Sounds pretty good actually, willing to invite me over? I love chocolate.." I couldn't help but laugh at that, he sounded just like a little kid who wanted to polish of my brownies before I even got one. Glancing at him I was surprised to see that he looked serious, and I couldn't exactly reject him like that right?

"Sure why not…I shouldn't eat them all by myself should I." I replied smiling to myself thinking about the last time I made a bunch of cookies and how I polished them off in no time flat. "Let me just go pay for all this stuff and we can head out…"

Walking back to my car with someone following me was kind of weird at first, but I ignored it, I kind of was the one to invite him over. Stopping near my car and putting the bags down to dig for my keys a heard a whistle.

"Nice car!" Ikuto replied walking around it, "It's a Ford Mustang GTR right?" I nodded while popping open the trunk and placing everything in. before climbing into the front seat and revving the engine. Before I knew it he had climbed into the passenger seat and was changing the stations looking for one he wanted to listen to.

"Uhm didn't you bring a car?" I asked, slightly confused. He just shook his head and between singing some song by ThreeDaysGrace said: I walked. Shaking my head and pulling out of the parking lot I couldn't help but drum the beat against the steering wheel and sing along with Ikuto and the Radio. This got some looks from him but I ignored it, I loved ThreeDaysGrace. All too soon my apartment complex came into view and I had to slow down to listen to the rest of the song before parking and climbing out.

Popping the trunk with my foot and climbing out, yanking the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them I grabbed my bags, only to have them taken by Ikuto.

"You shouldn't have to carry all that." He asked while waiting for me to close the trunk and lead the way. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

Thank goodness I had actually cleaned my apartment on Saturday; I would have been mortified if someone…ANYONE saw how messy it could actually get. Setting everything down on the counter and motioning Ikuto to sit down at the table I darted upstairs to drag my ipod and iDock down stairs to play while I made my brownies. Sitting it down on the table I told Ikuto to look through it and pick a song while I got the rest of the ingredients out of the refrigerator. Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin started to play and I got a quizzical look from him.

"You like Breaking Benjamin and ThreeDaysGrace, what else do you like?" I just laughed while ripping open the box of mix and grabbing a bowl and a spoon from under the counter. "Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Mmm" was all I said while dancing to the music and cracking the eggs into the mix and stirring it all together. After the mix, after I had added in the marshmallow fluff and fudge, was in the oven and the timer was set I answered. "I also like Linkin Park, Paramore, Say Anything, My Favorite Highway, etc."

"You sure do have a unique taste," Ikuto chuckled and looked at my outfit including my shoes, "Very unique, you're a weird girl." That made me blush; I had forgotten what I was wearing and how much of a mess I probably looked like. Oh well it was only Ikuto right? So why was I getting so nervous? Before I could say anything to defend myself the timer beeped and I rushed over to check the state of my brownies. Done! Pulling them out of the oven and sitting them on the stove, I begin to cut them into equal parts when one was plucked out of the tray and shoved into Ikuto's mouth. I stared wide eyed before laughing when his eyes started to water.

"Hawt Hawt!" He panicked around the brownie in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day (Monday)~~~~~~~~~~~

I was up earlier then normal, 1. Because of all the brownies me and Ikuto devoured yesterday and 2. Because of all the brownies we ate my stomach was killing me. But that would all clear away pretty quickly, it normally did. Sitting in the kitchen I was cutting up some strawberries to take to the campus with me, but before I finished a grabbed a can of whipped cream and some sugar to top them off.

Climbing back up the stairs to my closet I tossed back out my orange, overly huge "I can't help but love cold Septembers" sweatshirt and a pair of white skinny jeans and the vans I wore yesterday. Pulling all that stuff on in place of my Pj's then heading to the bathroom was a slow process. Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but laugh at how much of a mess I was. My pink hair was sticking out in all directions. Brushing it, and putting it up in a neater ponytail then yester day, I washed my face, but on more mascara and eyeliner and started out.

The campus was eerily quit, but I was required to get there earlier then I would have if I was still a student. Shoving my hands in my pockets and making my way to building two, I yawned widely while opening the door and letting myself in. Ikuto, sitting at his desk looked up and motioned for me to pull up a chair next to him. After I did that he showed me the plan for today. Making Strawberry tarts…Yum. Standing up he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll show you around so you know were everything is, and then we'll get started by getting the ingredients" He said around stifling a yawn. Roughly about five minutes into this, when I thought I would lose my sanity, he stopped in front of a small closet looking thing. "This is the pantry, where all the dry ingredients are kept." Then he motioned to his right, "And this is the fridge, where all the wet ingredients are kept." I nodded to show him I was paying attention.

After heading back into the class room area he handed me the list of dry ingredients to bring back while he himself went after the wet ingredients. Yawning widely again, I just couldn't stand how early it was still, I wondered off after Ikuto toward the direction of the Pantry. Once there I glanced down at the list and started to pluck each ingredient off the shelves one by one.

"Sugar. Flour. Strawberry jam. Powdered sugar." I marked off out loud as I continued to get everything I needed. The last thing I needed was the tart crust. Looking around lazily I noticed it a few shelves above my head, I stood on my tip-toes and reached for it. No good. With an aggravated sigh I was about to try again when I felt someone press against my back, grab the tart crust then whisper in my ear.

"You owe me now." Jumping I turned around to find Ikuto smirking at me. Taking the crusts from his head I ignored him and squeezed my way past him and headed toward the classroom again. It took me longer then it should have realized, but I was blushing like mad, I probably went through five different shades of pink.

By the time I had finished arranging everything on all the desks throughout the room I was exhausted, and Ikuto was no where to be found, Of course he would disappear and leave me to do the work, I thought grumpily while taking a seat in his chair.

"Looking for me?" He chuckled walking through the door, holding a folder, which made me jump about twenty feet off the chair and land on the floor with a thud. That just made him laugh even harder and made me blush like an idiot. Second time he's scared me today. The fall to the floor made my hair come lose and before I could fix it myself, Ikuto reached forward and tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at me, a genuine smile. "You should wear orange more often; it brings out the color of your hair…and your eyes." I could feel my face turning red as I pulled myself off the floor.

Before I could say thank you or anything else the doors opened and the kids started to file into the room sluggishly. I was aware that people were staring at me and Ikuto, cause my face was red as can be and he was trying not to laugh. When Utau and Lulu walked through the door and saw me standing next to him their eyes grew wide with shock then narrowed dangerously. Ikuto must have noticed this because he put his arm around my shoulder and cleared his throat when everyone was here and seated.

"Everyone," His voice rang through the class, "Let me introduce you to your new Assistant Instructor." All eyes were on me in an instant and I felt like shrinking and running under the desk I was standing behind. But I stood up straighter, smiled and managed to get out a "Hi". Ikuto dropping his arm continued, "We're going to be making Strawberry tarts, today, if you have any questions ask me or Amu, Start."

I watched patiently and waited for someone to ask for help, I could tell that most people were confused, I was a student one day and now I was an assistant instructor. Even I had to admit that was weird. Sighing inwardly my spirits lifted slightly when Tadase raised his hand and his partner, I think his name was Nick, did the same. Walking over there quickly, I listened to them explain what they had trouble with and explained it to them as simply as I could.

Before long I had helped more then half the kids in the class and was laughing at a joke that one of the guys had told me. Waving bye to them I made my way back to the front of the room and leaned against Ikuto's desk, were I thought he was flipping through old assignments, But when I looked down at him he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I didn't understand it so I shrugged it off, yawned and stretched.

"Okay everyone," Ikuto said suddenly said standing up, surprising me, "Times up Amu will go around and check your pastry and give you a grade." I stared wide eyed at him in alarm, but was meet with a smirk. Hesitantly I made my way around the room checking everyone's tarts, stealing strawberries off of them occasionally. Everyone did fairly well, A's and B's were the grades I gave out. After the grading everyone talked about sharing there tart with there friends or eating it themselves until they we're dismissed.

One of the guys I'd helped before leaving handed me his tart saying how much he didn't like sweets and that he would like me to have it. I smiled and thanked him, sitting it on Ikuto's desk behind me before beginning to clean up.

"Such a long daaay..." I whined while whipping off the table tops with a wet paper towel, and closing the bags of flour at the same time.

"I didn't seem like you had a long day to me at all," Ikuto replied while picking up the flour bags that I had just closed off of the table. I didn't like his tone, "you seemed to be having a lot of fun with the guys you were helping back there." I stopped cleaning the table and looked at him; he just shrugged and continued to pick up the bags of flour. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Cleaning the classroom took longer then it should have, and plopping down in the computer chair at the instructor's desk I dug through my bag and pulled out my strawberries. I was slightly disappointed that Suu couldn't eat with me since she was busy trying to get this recipe right for her class, but I was happy that Ikuto went off somewhere which meant I could eat my strawberries in peace. Digging through my bag a second time, I pulled out a fork wrapped in a napkin and popped the lid off the container. Forking a few large pieces of strawberries, making sure to get enough whipped cream and sugar I was about to eat it when, someone grabbed my hand in theirs and brought my fork to their mouth.

"Not bad, could be sweeter though," Ikuto said while licking his lips. WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

6

Chapter 3

I wasn't expecting Ikuto to come back anytime soon, and I was in shock. He actually used _my_ fork to eat _my_ food, which was probably used to get rid of _my_ sanity. I'm starting to see a pattern here. With my mouth hanging open, I looked from him to my fork and back again. Now what was I supposed to eat my strawberries with?

"What's with the look Sweetheart, Afraid you might catch something?" He mocked before grabbing the fork from my hands and spearing himself a few more strawberries, smirking at the reaction I made. Not sure with what he was going to do I placed the lid on my container and laid my head on my arms like I was pouting. And to think I thought he was an okay person, I must have really been out of it. What's with being nice to me all of a sudden, then to jealously or whatever, then to teasing? What did I do to deserve any of this, WHAT? Feeling a nudge on my shoulder I looked up to find Ikuto staring at me.

Being as foolish as I am I thought he was going to apologize, so I sat up. Almost immediately I found the fork hanging from my noise and a whistle from Ikuto.

"I didn't know it would actually balance," I sneezed sending the fork flying. He must have a multiple person disorder or something, because his personality went all over the place, from childish, to serious then back. Must be a cycle. Getting up stiffly I walked for the door only to be stopped by a hand on my arm pulling me back. "I was just messing with you Amu! Lighten up." Was it just me or did it actually sound like we were going out? Yea it was defiantly just me.

Before I could shoot a smart comment at him a new fork was sitting on my container and I stared at it hesitantly.

"I'm not going to eat anymore, I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Ikuto mimicked a little kid's voice so well and I couldn't help but laugh. Yea he was very childish, and I couldn't say I hated it either. Popping open the lid I plucked one of the biggest strawberries with my fingers and ate it, smiling, he was right, it could be sweeter. "So since it seems you not made at me anymore…" I stopped eating and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I want to show you something!"

Grabbing my hand, I only had enough time to shove the lid back on the container, shove it into my bag and grab my bag before I was being dragged after him, toward the parking lot. It was still pretty early and the sky was the lightest shade of blue ever. We passed my car and I stood in front a Lime green sports bike and I couldn't help but whistle.

"Nicceee!" I said highly impressed, "it's a Kawasaki Ninja 250R" I declared admiring the chassis design, and I was pretty sure out of all the classes of sports bikes it was in the Street class, not only meant for racing.

"Yea, you sure know your bikes," Ikuto admitted approvingly. I could only nod, it was my dad who'd always gotten me interested in motorcycles and when I was 17 I even got a motorcycle license. "But this isn't what I wanted to show you," He confessed climbing onto it and motioning for me to sit behind him.

"What about my caar?" I whined, I couldn't think about ditching my baby and leaving it in the parking lot all alone.

"I'll drop you back off here and get it, but it's still early!" Ikuto replied exasperated handing me his helmet, which I hesitated to put it on after I got on behind him. "You might want to put that on..." He warned revving the engine and I did, wrapping my arms around his stomach and holding on tightly. Next thing I knew we we're tearing out of the parking lot at speeds over 90 miles an hour, yea he wasn't kidding when he said I might want to put on the helmet.

I was happy to be back on a motorcycle again, I missed how free you felt on one. The scenery was pretty amazing too it was really bright outside for being four o'clock and cold. Ikuto didn't seem to notice when I unwrapped my hands from his stomach like he was used to someone else riding with him then just himself. I smiled widely when we rounded a bend sharply and clung back to him giggling slightly and that made him glance at me questioningly.

Before long we stopped and pulled into an empty parking lot that was pretty much in the middle of no where. Climbing off I looked around, half curious and half confused.

"Not exactly there yet" Ikuto chuckled climbing off the bike and placing the helmet on the seat, before holding out his hand. I took it without a second thought, and then blushed slightly. Why was I holding his hand? Before I could take my hand back, he held it tightly and led me after him down a path to the right of the lot that was covered in trees. Natures always fascinated me and I started to get more excited as the trees started to thin out and an open area could be soon.

And soon that was exactly where we we're standing, in the middle of a large open field. Even though it was the middle of September, wildflowers were still vibrant and very much alive, swaying in the breeze. I was absolutely amazing at how beautiful it was and turned around quickly to give Ikuto a huge hug, which surprised him a bit because he didn't hug back. Before I gave him the chance to I jumped back blushing and looked around the field to see if some of my favorite flowers were still in bloom. I spotted a few sunflowers in the middle and corners of the field. My opinion of Ikuto was yet again changing for the better…

The ride back was just as nice as the ride there. Of course this time I refused to wear the helmet and made Ikuto wear it. It was even nicer without the helmet; my ponytail was whipping in the air behind me like a long pink streamer. And just as he'd promised he dropped me off at the campus parking lot to get my car, But he didn't leave he parked in the space next to my car and watched me while I placed every thing in the backseats.

"Oh, Forgot something in the classroom" I muttered partly to myself but I guess Ikuto heard me because he chuckled and motioned for me to follow him back to the building. I couldn't help but think about how, much younger we seemed then in out twenties, we seemed almost a little too childish. Especially Ikuto, but with him twirling his motorcycle keys and smirking like that, even I had to admit he looked pretty cool. Shaking my head I smiled and said my thinks when the door was opened and rushed inside.

"House keys house keys…" I whispered to myself as I looked for then so I wouldn't forget. I had a habit of forgetting things fairly easily. It took me about 20 minutes to find them shoved up under a desk in the back of the room. About to say good bye to Ikuto and leave I was surprised to see him making sugar flowers, like the day he made everyone the first time we met him. They we're absolutely gorgeous, he didn't even seem to notice I was still in the room with him. I couldn't help but stare like I was in a trance of my own. I noticed that instead of using pure sugar, to make his flowers solid, he used fondant and sprinkled that with sugar to the petals softer and sparkle.

Before long many different flowers were laying on the counter: White daisies, Blue and purple violets, yellow, white and orange roses and my favorite, 2 bright yellow sunflowers, He was working on the third. I must have made a noise of surprise when he stepped away from the counter and I saw even more flowers: Snapdragons, Honeysuckles, and Wildflowers, because he turned and looked at me smiling slightly.

"I was hoping you would still be here." Ikuto said turning away from me to get something from his desk, "Wait a little longer." I watched silently as he brought out a bright yellow, huge section of tissue paper, then white ribbon that had: "You're my sunshine" written all over it in pink. Then he placed all the sugar flowers in the center of the paper, wrapping them like a bouquet, keeping the flowers and tissue paper in place by rapping the ribbon around the middle and tying it into a bow. Picking the whole thing up he handed it to me. "It's a thank you." When I gave him a puzzled look he just answered: "For putting up with me."

I still didn't understand what he meant when he said for putting up with him. Besides that Ikuto told me that I should eat them before they went bad but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I felt more like the flowers keeper, then the flowers eater! So they stayed lying in the middle of the table, looking lonely because I wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I don't know what to do with them!" I sighed, "What should I do with them?" as if getting a response my stomach growled loudly making me jump. Hesitating I plucked a petal off of the rose, and popped it into my mouth quickly before thinking about what I was doing. "Mmm!"

Before long I had eaten almost every flower there was except for the sunflowers, I moved them into my freezer so they'd last longer. The smell of sugar was all throughout my house and I couldn't help but feel like eating something even sweeter. Thanks for my mothers side of the family, the side that prevented me from getting fat. Digging through my fridge, I was interrupted when my cell started to go off, playing Hot Like Wow. I jerked up so fast, surprised to hear that ring tone in a long time, I hit my head on the top of my fridge.

"Oooow" I breathed as I grabbed my phone on the last ring and flipped it open, "Hello?" There was a long pause and I thought she'd already hung up when I heard a giggle.

"Hey Amu!" Rima chirped somewhat happily into the phone, "Hit your head again did you?" That caught me by surprise and made me turn around to glare at the source of the bump on my head.

"Yea I muttered, so where are you now?" Rima traveled around a lot with her entertaining group. It's been a few months since I've heard from her. There was a long pause like she was determining where she was herself. Then a long sigh.

"Just pulled up to your house," There was a longer pause, "You have time to go out with me?"

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Rima's new BMW. She was playing some song I'd never knew existed and I couldn't exactly place were the beat was, it was all over the place.

"Soo…" I whistled trying to break the silence. Rima isn't much of a talker and I normally had to get the conversations started, but none the less we are good friends.

"We had a lot of fun in the states," Rima commented smiling slightly, another rare sight. "The Group and I are supposed to be heading back to New York soon though. Besides that, how have you been?"

I looked out the window as we passed by a couple holding hands and thought about what to tell her. "I've been good; I'm now a co-instructor of this class." Best get that out of the way. The silence that followed was scary; I didn't know what was going on inside Rima's head, which could be almost anything.

"Is he hot?" That took me by surprise and I looked at her questioningly, but she continued "You're blushing, so I'm assuming the Instructor is hot? Or is it that you have a crush?" That made her smile almost wickedly.

"Uuuh….IM NOT BLUSHING!" was the only thing I managed to get out, and I rounded on her about to yell when I noticed she still had her engagement ring on. "I thought you were supposed to be married a few weeks ago." That made her blush in turn and she glance at me while pulling into a parking spot in front of a Starbucks and Sweetwater.

"We had to move the date back a bit; Nagi and I both have been busy." She always smiled and blushed like crazy whenever her Fiancés name was said, I found it absolutely adorable. "Sweetwater or Starbucks?"

"I'm not in the mood for seafood" I stated climbing out of the car after Rima. "So Starbucks." She gave me a look that said: You never want what I want, then shrugged and headed of toward the café. After we'd taken a seat by the door, we're it was brightly lit, Rima was drinking her usual coffee while I, like usual, was drinking hot chocolate. She ended up asking me what's been going on while she's been away and I explained everything that's been happened between Ikuto and I. When I was done she stared at me then shook her head.

"You don't realize what's happening do you?" She asked seriously, and the only reply I could give her was a blank stare. What was she talking about? Shaking her head yet again she said "That poor boy, he's trying to hard on the wrong person" I still didn't understand and shrugged it off, taking a big sip of my overly sweet hot chocolate. Yawning and stretching I couldn't help but feel rundown and sluggish, I haven't been getting much sleep and alone time, and all the sweets I've been eating have come back to bite me in the ass.

After Rima and I had caught each other up on what's been happening so far, we decided to head back to my place to relax a little while I also got ready for tomorrow. Climbing back into the BMW was hard, I was in the mood to run, run and never look back. I couldn't help but think of my childhood when I used to see how far I could run before I looked back. I never new why I did it or why I didn't, but all I remember is feeling compelled to turn back and go home. I never made it to far before I thought of my parents or little sister. Yawning widely again when we pulled up in the parking in front of my building, and climbing out I smiled tilting my face up toward the sun.

Shaking my head and looking toward the steps I almost had a heart attack, for sitting on the stairs looking through his cell phone was Ikuto, along with two other guys I recognized. Grabbing Rima quickly and dragging her to the back of her car, I gave her an apologetic look when I noticed her staring at me like I had just lost my sanity…something I had never had to begin with.

"Who are they?" She mouthed not daring to make a sound, afraid of what I would do if she did.

"The one with midnight blue hair and looking through his phone is Ikuto, the blond is Tadase, and I'm pretty sure the brunets name is Nick." I mouthed back. I noticed something click in Rima's eyes and I almost freaked out again when I saw her look around the car and smile so widely I new something bad was going to happen…it's always the quiet ones that mess you up.

Before I could grab her or stop her from moving she walked around the car and leaned against the driver's door staring at the guys noticeably, hoping for them to notice her. They did. I opened my mouth and pretended to scream before following her, pretending to look clueless.

"Ahh Rima there you are!" I said faking clueless ness, while grabbing her arm, "you started heading in the wrong direction and I…"

"No I wasn't, I was heading right were I wanted to go." She replied winking at Ikuto and getting a questioning look in return. I mentally banged my head on the side of her perfectly polished, new and shiny BMW. Multiple times

"Amu?" I sighed inwardly and looked up with a smile and a half strangled reply managed to squeeze its way through my mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked wearily.

"Waiting for someone," Ikuto mussed, "Well I don't know why these two showed up" He gestured toward Tadasa and Nick. This got me looks from Rima.

"For who?" I managed to get out.

"You" He responded nonchalantly, I had something to ask you but…


	4. Chapter 4

6

Chapter 4

What did he mean by but? Now he had my curiosity bouncing all over the place, but I couldn't ask with Rima looking like she just did the right thing.

"I had a little company" Ikuto continued motioning toward Tadase and Nick, who were looking over a piece of paper that they had clutched in there hands, "They wanted to ask you something."

"Um yea," Nick smiled shyly while stepping forward, "We were kind of wondering if you would walk us through the Tart recipe." I just smile and nodded, motioning for everyone to follow me up to my apartment.

I never noticed before but my apartment seemed pretty small with five people in it. It made me think it was even cozier as I made my way to my pantry pulling out all the ingredients that they worked with earlier today except for the tart shells. Looking up to find Rima and Ikuto engaged in some conversation on my living room couch while searching for a suitable channel to watch, I sighed and motioned for Nick and Tadase to grab chairs and sit down while I showed them how to make a tart.

"Ok." I started to say while pulling out a bowl, a whisk and my cutting board and sitting it on the counter, "First we have to make the dough." I said while dumping the right amounts of ingredients into the bowl and started to check them off out loud, "Flour, Sugar, Baking soda, Salt, and now for the eggs, vanilla extract, and Milk." I continued while adding them in and then stirring, occasionally adding more flour till it looked like regular dough. "Next time to kneed it," I said happily while instructing Ikuto to go get my ipod and sit it on the table, and also splitting the big pile of dough into two. "Nick and Tadase you each get one, don't forget to spread the flour out on the cutting board."

Watching them work was funny; they got flour all over themselves and didn't know how to kneed the dough in the first place. After I got them started I flipped through my ipod and found a song I had completely forgot about, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Dancing to the music and continuing to instruct them on what to do, I was slight surprised to notice Rima and Ikuto pull up a chair and see what we were up too.

Thirty minutes later we had gotten the tarts baked, decorated and ready for eating. Tadase and Nick didn't stay long they just stayed to thank me then made a quick leave while whispering about something.

"Finally they're gone," Ikuto said under his breathe and grabbing my ipod to change the song. "So I was going to ask you earlier if you want to hang out with me more often, you're interesting." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing and I saw Rima grabbing for her keys and trying not to laugh.

"Hey Amu I gotta hit the road," Rima said while heading towards the door, "He means that in a good way," Turning to Ikuto she waved and said "She accepts~ She's dense you have to be patient with her." What was that supposed to mean? Grabbing my ipod from Ikuto and waving good bye to Rima I settled on the song Get Crazy by LMFAO.

"So I guess that means you'll be seeing me around more." He said while smirking and leaning back in the chair to watch me dance. "Fun."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" I shot back already getting tired of his attitude. "If you remember this is MY house." This just got me a smile and a laugh. Holding up his hands in surrender he backed away towards the door.

"See you later _Amu_."

I didn't exactly get what Rima meant when she said that I was dense and he needed to be patient with me, I'm not dense what so ever. Cleaning up the mess that Tadase and Nick left all over my counter I couldn't help but sing along to my Ipod that was now playing Lost in You by ThreeDaysGrace. Instantly I thought of Ikuto for some strange reason and shook my head to try and pretend that thought never came into my head.

With the dishes done and drying, I thought it was about time to start studying for my Exam tomorrow. I still couldn't believe that I had an exam when I currently a student teacher, but at the same time I still had to graduate and get my Degree from College. Heading into the small study across from my room, I grabbed my book and decided to go over all the basics I learned in my first year of college. Such a long time ago that seemed. After the basics I was pretty sure I'd have to write down a few recipes that they choose so I decided to go through some old ones that I had kept in my binder.

Yawning every so often made me realize that I was tired so I decided to quit studying and see how I do tomorrow. Placing everything back were I'd gotten it from I changed into my nightclothes and climbed into bed. I was way too tired to take a shower tonight I'd have to do it tomorrow morning. Sitting my alarm clock for about 9am it felt good to be able to sleep longer then I normally can.

***Next Morning (Tuesday)***

My dreams where the same as normal but when my alarm woke me up I couldn't remember it, no matter how hard I tried to bring it back. Shrugging it off I grabbed the clothes I would be wearing and dragged myself into the bathroom. Turning the water to hot and waiting till the bathroom was steaming, I stripped and climbed in sighing happily to feel something warm. Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready to take my exam in my baggy grey sweats that read "Yea I'm a Smart Ass." Down the side and a tight old Boys Like Girls concert T-shirt that read "Boys Like Like Like Girls" in pink on a black background.

Grabbing an old black backpack that had Rocker Girl written all over it in different fonts, I shoved all my books and stuff in it, yawning widely and went for my keys. Once in my car I sighed heavily, it had started to drizzle, placing the key in the ignition and turning up the heat I combed my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't be dripping down my back. Finally turning the heat down and backing out of the parking lot I started to go through everything I had studied last night in my head.

By the time I'd made it to the building I would be taking my exam it was 9:45 and I still had 15 minutes to go. So I made sure to stall in my car as long as possible so I wouldn't have to get out into the rain. After about 10 minutes it was about time to get out, so climbing out quickly and grabbing my bag I slammed the car door, locked it then dashed up the stairs to the door and headed inside. The exam wasn't challenging to me in anyway, Just the normal how do you use questions and what do you use questions. Not to mention that I had to write down 4 recipes from memory.

Handing in my exam, I noticed I was the first one done and it had only taken me about an hour and thirty minutes. Grabbing my bag from the floor I got permission to leave from the professor and headed toward the Pastry 101 building.

I walked through the door while Ikuto was instructing how to make Icing flowers. Walking to his desk quietly I sat down in his chair and watched also, noticing how his way of doing it was slightly different from mine. But in the end result they both came out pretty much the same.

"Okay everyone else try, I'll be around in ten minutes to see how they look, remember they count as a grade so don't goof off." Ikuto said before turning to me and leaning against the side of his desk. "So how'd your exam go?" That took me by surprise, I was pretty sure I hadn't mentioned anything about an exam to him.

"Pretty good, it was fairly simple." I replied while stretching then pulling down my shirt. He just nodded and looked me over then shook his head in what looked like disapproval.

"What's with that outfit?" He questioned mockingly before winking at me, "Your shirts perfect though." I smirked and tried not to laugh knowingly.

"Yea just tight enough to see my stomach when I stretch and much more" I winked back then stared at the class and noticed Utau was staring me. I waved and she sneered at me before going back to working on her flowers. Whoa attitude much. Before I could stare at her partner Lulu, Ikuto leaned close to me, so that he was practically in my face.

"You owe me remember?" he said suddenly, which made me remember how he grabbed the tart crusts for me.

"I'm Pretty sure I owe you nothing, I could have reached it myself." I said while blushed acutely aware of how close to me he was. Before I could say anything else he looked back at the class and left me sitting there looking as red as a strawberry. Grabbing my notebook from my bag I started to flip through recipes I hadn't even tried yet and decided I would try "donut shapes" later.

"You all did well," Ikuto's voice broke through my thoughts and made me remember how close he was just to me. I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me; I stopped immediately already feeling my face get warm. "Since we're waiting for the icing to harden just a bit so you can move them, you should read about the history of Icing flowers, since you have a quiz on it next close." A collective groan rose through the class, and I couldn't help but laugh at them. My laughter didn't last long because he looked back at me after telling what chapter the class should read and walked back over, pulling up a chair. "You really do owe me you know…"

"Fine~" I groaned, he wasn't going to let me forget it would he, "What do you want?" I was hoping it had nothing to do with this weekend.

"You're going to hang out with me all next week." He stated matter of factly. I couldn't help but stare. Did he seriously mean all week? "Yea you can pick what we do on the weekend I suppose, but the rest of the week I'll choose." He continued while smiling dangerously at me. This was lovely, I was wishing that It wouldn't have to do with this weekend, and it happened to be.

"Okay I guess," I muttered while pulling my shirt down again," But this isn't a sleepover is it?" I said mockingly knowing that, that wouldn't happen.

"Actually…" Ikuto replied while pulling out his cell phone and flipping through it to show me a text from Rima that read: "Amu, If your reading this then you already know about the plan, yea your even going to spend the night, fun fun~ Be good ;)

P.s I'm going to be coming to take your spare key and hand it to Ikuto, have a fun week and maybe you'll realize what I've been trying to tell you"

"No way in hell." I said sternly, while digging through my pockets and pulling out my keys. My spare key was gone.

"She already predicted you'd say that," He said smirking while holding up my spare key, "I'll be over on Friday, maybe I can even give you cheats about what's going to be on your exams all next week." He continued while standing up and started questioned the class on what they just read, while I went around picking up the icing covered utensils that everybody had used.

What the hell was the matter with Rima? I didn't have time to worry about having a pervert around my house when I should be worrying about exams, and possibly some extra cooking classes I should be taking. I'm determined to start that business me and Suu decided when we were younger.

After I had finished cleaning up the room after everyone left I decided I would go and see what Suu was up to about now, this was her last week in French Cuisine but she still had a while to go before she could graduate, she was a year behind me. With that decided and walked over to the desk grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and left without a word to Ikuto. I was still pretty pissed about the whole him staying over at my house for a week.

Making it to the French cuisine building I pushed my way through the door and into the huge room and took a deep breath it smelled nothing like the pastry 101 room, this room smelled like spices. Looking around I spotted Suu bent over a cutting board, cutting mushrooms and a few other things I didn't recognize from afar.

"Hey Suu" I called while moving to stand across the table from her.

"Hey Amu…" She said slowly like she was trying to concentrate. After she had finished cutting everything she used her knife to scrape everything off the board and into a huge stock pot. Then she turned to me smiling, "So how's everything for you in Pastry 101?" She asked while hugging me tightly, "You smell like sugar…"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked while sniffing my shirt, she was right I did smell like sugar "And it's all going fine…"

"It's not a bad thing and that's good…anything new happening with the instructor." Suu asked while smiling at me so widely it had to hurt. Why did everyone who knew about him look at me like that?

"Nope nothing new, except he's going to be staying with me for about a week starting this Friday.." I said slowly making sure she understood it so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. She gave me this bugged eyed look of excitement and then went quickly over to her stock pot to make sure she was doing everything right.

"It's going to be one crazy week for you" She replied as if she was reading my mind. Freaky. "Things are going to happen so fast its going to make your head spin. You might even graduate with a boyfriend." Suu continued and turned to me winking.

Whoa whoa~ is that what everyone thought was going to happen? So you're telling me everyone was trying to get me fall for him. No wait that doesn't seem right…there has to be something more to it. I shook my head then gave Suu the crazy sign.

"You're delusional if you think something's going to happen between me and that…that…..Amorous Instructor." I still couldn't believe that Rima and now Suu were thinking that something was going to happen, if I have to make sure it doesn't myself then I will.

My last year of college was going to be something I'm probably going to fear, if not love to death. My last year of college, that has a ring to it doesn't it…?

* * *

Ookay the storys going to start picking up speed from here, i want it to be finished in about 6 more chapters :)

Keep reading~

Tama-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

6

Chapter 5

The rest of the week flew by pretty quickly, meaning my German, Italian, and many of my other exams passed pretty easily. Friday happened to be a planning day for all the teachers, not including assistant teachers, so I was at home relaxing and getting ready to make the "Shape doughnuts" I had decided on earlier in the week. Staring at the clock I was slightly disappointed when it read 5:00pm. Shrugging I continued to mix the batter and add sprinkles and food coloring so that the dough turned multicolored.

Before I could get the oil boiling there was a knock on my door. Putting down the cutters I was holding in my hands I went to go answer the door, already knowing who it had to be. Opening the door slowly I wasn't too surprised to see Ikuto leaning against the door frame with a duffle bag slung across his shoulders.

"Took you long enough to answer" He answered while walking in and placing his stuff on my couch.

"Hey to you too" I replied sourly closing the door and locking it back behind him. Going back to my dough I begin to use the cookie cutters I found. Ikuto coming up behind me took the square cutter from my hand and looked at it questioningly. "I'm making different shaped doughnuts" I said while finishing with the triangle cookie cutter and starting with the hexagon.

"What brought this on?" Ikuto replied while cutting out a few with the square for me. All I did was shrug then tell him to go check the oil.

After about an hour we finished with the doughnuts and I was busy powdering them with sugar. Half way through the making process I learned that Ikuto normally didn't like sweets unless they had some form of chocolate in them. So I remade some of them to be all chocolate, colorful chocolate.

"Find a good channel yet?" I called over to him in the family room, where he was laying on the couch flipping through the channels looking bored.

"No so we're just going to watch shark attack, the Sunday special on Sy-Fy." Ikuto replied back and sat up when he saw me carrying over the doughnuts on a large platter.

"Fine with me, bring on the blood and guts!" I cheered while biting into a jelly filled doughnut, making the strawberry jelly squirt out.

"Yea you really are a weird girl," he stated matter of factly while munching on a doughnut as well, "A weird girl that can make one hell of a good doughnut."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay enough with the blood and cuts!" I squeaked as I hid my face against Ikuto's shoulder, "I can only take so much!"

"What happened to 'Bring on the blood and guts'" Ikuto mimicked me almost perfectly, obviously not making a move for the remote.

"JUST CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" I yelled at him while grabbing for the remote myself, but he grabbed it before I did and still made no move to change the channel, "Your so AGRRIVATING!"

"Says the girl who's pressed up against me" that made me blush and move away quickly, only to come back with a squeak. "Fine I'll change the channel, who would have thought you would have been so squeamish."

"I'm not squeamish" I protested, "Its just that these are real stories!" Once the screaming was cut off by a commercial I could tell that Ikuto was flipping through the channels, Looking bored once again. Taking the remote from him I turned off the TV and stretched bringing the almost empty platter of doughnuts with me to set on the counter. "Anything you want to do?" I asked while placing the remaining doughnuts into a container.

"Hmm yea actually," Ikuto replied while looking at the clock, "Since its only seven why don't we go out somewhere?" I just gave him a quizzical look, but instead of an answer I was shoed up the steps to change.

Coming back down the steps I got a whistle from Ikuto, guess that's a good thing right? I had changed into a small and very thin light blue sweatshirt and white shorts that were a few inches past my butt.

"Hand me my light blue flip-flops please," I asked tugging down my shorts a bit, before slipping them on my feet. When I opened the door I was happy to feel that for the 23 rd of October it was warm. Wait a minute, the 23rd of October….that means that Halloween is 11 days away!

"What are you standing there for?" Ikuto's voice broke through my mental state of panic. Looking around to find him I saw him leaning against his sports bike. "Yea we're taking my Bike, its nice out." I just smiled while trying to remember if I had locked the door to my apartment. Climbing on the motorcycle after him I couldn't help but ask where we were going. "Just wait and see was all he said while gunning it out of the parking lot.

I looked around Ikuto when we came to a stop in park and realized we where at the old Halloween store that only opened once a year, for Halloween. Climbing off the bike, bulling down my shorts and stretching, I noticed that my hair tie had fallen out, leaving my hair down. "A Halloween store?" I mumbled to myself questioningly. This is where he wanted to go?

"Yea, I need a costume and so do you," Ikuto replied smirking while grabbing my hand to drag me into the store behind him.

"Uhm why do I need one?" I didn't mind dressing up, but the way he said it made it seem like there was something important that was going to be happing.

"The staff at the university is required to dress up the whole "Halloween" week, and that includes assistant teachers." He chuckled and let go of my hand as soon as we entered the store. I groaned but didn't say anything else. I looked around and smiled almost immediately, they had adorable costumes. I'd never thought about coming in here, thinking that a place like this wouldn't have anything worthwhile but I take that back. "Oh I might have also forgot to mention that we have to match." Ikuto said bluntly.

"If we're going to half to match I get to pick what we are," I grumbled sourly, but then stopped "Wait never mind, you do the honors," That got me a puzzled look and I just shrugged. Leaving him to look around the costumes I wondered around the outside decorations trying to figure out if there was something I wanted to hang on my door. There are a lot of kids in my complex and maybe I should spice up my door a bit…

Before I could decide on something to get for my door, I was called over by Ikuto so he could hear my opinion on the costumes he picked out. Oh boy.

"So which would you prefer, Pirate theme or Alice in wonderland." He asked me pointing to each of the couple's outfits. It didn't take me long too decided, I had a bad feeling about the pirate costume.

"Alice in wonderland," I replied and waited for him to pull it off the wrack, "I need your help with picking out something to put on my door," I said while walking back toward the giant spiders and hang able bats.

"That's simple," Ikuto sighed, as if I was stupid. "You should go with these," he continued while holding up a pair of the biggest spiders I had ever seen. In one hand he had a black one with a leg span of 5 to 8 feet and in his other hand he had a red one with a leg span of 4 to 7 feet.

"Those are huge…" was all I managed to get out, I couldn't stand spiders but even I had to admit those would be some pretty killer decorations to place in front of my door, with maybe a bit of web.

"What's the matter afraid of them?" Smirked Ikuto while walking toward me with one. Holy Crap they had fangs! I backed away quickly.

"Stop this isn't funny~" I ran toward the cashier and screamed when he caught up to me and placed the smaller of the two spiders on my head.

"You two are cute," Both Ikuto and I looked up to see a girl about 18 wearing a bunny costume smiling at us, "How long have you guys been going out?" I blushed immediately; I can't believe she thinks we're going out.

"For a couple weeks now," Ikuto replied for us, while setting everything we were buying on the counter. I was about to lunge for his neck but he smirked at me.

"Wow only for a couple of weeks? You guys sure are close," She continued while ringing up everything, "Your totally is $25.50". She handed me the bag and waved as we left. Once we were outside out of hearing I snapped.

"What in hells name do you mean we've been going out for a couple of weeks!"

"Eh I just thought she should think what she wanted," Ikuto shrugged and dug through his pockets for the keys. "Unless you want to start now so you don't have to lie to anyone else either," he said climbing onto the bike and winking at me. All I did was groan and climb on behind him placing the bag in front of me.

After bring everything back to the apartment, I showed Ikuto to his room while he would be staying with me.

"Okay here's your room," I said while opening the door to the guestroom right across from my own room. "If you need anything just knock on my door," I continued while pointing to my door right across from his. He just nodded and went into the room and dropped his duffle bag on the floor near the bed before turning to smile at me.

"How about we try on our costumes." He smile got even bigger, maybe I made a mistake when I picked the Alice in wonderland theme.

"NO WAY IN HELL" I screamed after I taken my costume off, "I'm NOT wearing that! Damnit it should have gone with the pirate one!"

"I think it looks rather cute on you," Ikuto teased while putting his costume away ,"Very flattering cant wait to see what the students and other staff think about it,"

"ARRRRRG!" I groaned while plopping down on my bed, and when I felt Ikuto sit on it opposite to me I rolled over so my back was facing him. After five minutes of ignoring him he leaned over me to reach my ipod, turned it on and played trading places.

"You're such a kid," He said mockingly while getting up and heading back to his room, "See you in the morning, Amu," the door clicked behind him leaving me by myself to think.

-Saturday Morning—

Rolling over lazily and stretching, I sat up and looked at the clock. 9:05Am. looking down at myself I was under the cover and dressed in my Pajama's, something I barely remember doing. Turning of my alarm so it wouldn't go off at ten and blast some random music and wake Ikuto I trudged into the bathroom to clean myself up. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and lazily brushing through my hair I left the bathroom.

Once in the kitchen, I rummaged through the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk and plucked 2 doughnuts from the container I put them in yesterday and heated them in the microwave while I poured myself some milk. Waiting for the Microwave to beep I stared out the deck doors and was tempted to go outside and eat.

"Something smells good…" A groggy voice muttered from the stairs and made me jump until I remembered that Ikuto was staying with me.

"Yea doughnuts, want some?" All I got in response was a groan as he sat down at the table, so I assumed that was a yes. Before long I had his chocolate doughnuts heated along with a cup of coffee, hell did he look like he needed one.

"I hate mornings," Ikuto groaned while squinting his eyes at the light coming in through the window over the sink. Something we both had in common. Eating the last half of my doughnut and chugging the rest of my milk I got up and place my dishes in the sink.

"I hate Saturdays also, my cleaning days…" I said to no one in particular.

Four hours of cleaning had tired me and Ikuto out, he surprisingly had offered to help and even with another pair of hands helping it still took longer then it probably should have. We kept getting distracted, like when we were cleaning the floor, we ended up having a bubble fight with the suds, we both ended up soaked.

For the rest of Saturday we had decided on a movie marathon, and thank goodness there was a Harry Potter movie marathon on from 1:30pm through 10:30pm on Stars. While Ikuto was changing to the channel I was popping popcorn and mixing in cheese-it's and potato chips. By the time I was done with that the first movie, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, was beginning.

Rushing into the family room and plopping myself on the floor next to Ikuto I placed the huge bowl of my "Movie Mix" between us.

"What do you even see in Harry Potter" Ikuto asked while laughing at my fascination in the serious.

"I don't know I just like it know SHUSH" I scolded while trying not to laugh myself.

After the first movie and through out the second and third Ikuto and I ended up talking more then actually watching, which in some ways was okay with me, he wasn't so bad to talk to as I happened to think he was.

"The author of Harry Potter is a GENIUS" I said randomly looking away from the screen to make a face at Ikuto, who was repeating a spell that Harry just said with a funny pose. I couldn't help but laugh. "Haha your ridiculous!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it….VOLDIMORT!" I jumped when he said that name, then glared at him when he started chuckling at me, "I guess its true, that is the person who shouldn't be named," He laughed even more when he saw me turn back to the screen, mumbling to myself.

"You're ruining the movie for me!" I accused Ikuto while hitting his shoulder playfully, "Knock it off!" that got me no response so I turned back to the TV.

"VOLDIMORT!" I was glomped out of no where and screamed, then covered my mouth and blushed like crazy not believing that a scream just came out of my mouth. Turning to glare at Ikuto he pretended to be interested in the movie, but the smirk plastered on his face gave it away that he was the cause to my sudden panic.

"I don't get you…" I whispered to myself while smiling. He wasn't so bad after all…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday flew by in the same way that Saturday did, Ikuto and I just laid around watching movies and talking. A Godzilla movie marathon happened to be on, on Sunday to Ikuto's excitement, so we ended up watching that monster movie marathon. Sunday was pretty chill till I remembered that starting Monday we'd have to wear our costumes that made me moody for the rest of Sunday.

Having my day start with the song Don't Worry Now by Britt Nicole didn't make me feel any better. Swinging at my alarm and managing to smack the off button I rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Amu…" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head hoping I was just hearing things. "Amu, your alarm went off thirty minutes ago." I growled and sat up, rubbing my eyes and turned to my left to see Ikuto staring at me with a look of amazement. "This is what you look like when you get up…?"

"Get…The…Hell…Out….NOW" I grumbled while stumbling out of bed toward my closet to get out my costume. What a way to start a Monday. Making sure that Ikuto was out of my room I dragged my sorry self into the bathroom to start my daily routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my hair and for the rest of the week applying makeup.

Another forty minutes went by before I was climbing down the stairs and of course Ikuto was leaning against the door staring at me closely.

"I repeat that costume looks awesome on you." He said winking and walking out the door, "I'll be waiting for you outside; we're taking my motorcycle again." And he was gone before I could even protest. Walking down the rest of the stairs I passed a mirror and stopped to stare at myself. My costume consisted of: White leggings that were so tight it took me about five minutes to take them on and off, they showed off my curves though and they had a little rabbit tail sewn onto the butt. The shirt is a white short sleeved tight, clingy sort of t-shirt that showed off my chest (Which wasn't too small at that) and how flat my stomach is. Over the shirt was a black vest with a pocket that happened to contain a small pocket watch.

My shoe's which I was currently looking for, were white seven inch heels with black bows on the toe part. Stumbling toward the door after shoving my feet into the heels I cursed internally when I remembered I still had to get the gloves and my rabbit ears from the kitchen table. Making it back into the kitchen without falling I picked up my white gloves that had black bows like my shoes and my white rabbit ears, placing them into my hair and pinning them in place. Fixing the Huge black bow on my shirt collar I smiled widely and made a mental note to finish applying my make up when we got to the campus.

Shuffling back to the front door I looked around once more to make sure I had everything before hurrying out, locking the door behind me.

"There's my little white rabbit," Ikuto teased while climbing onto his bike waiting for me to get on behind him. I glared at the back of his head.

"And your costume isn't on why?" I questioned feeling ridiculous, hiking my self on behind him in this little get-up.

"Because it would be hard enough to drive with it out so I'll put it on when we get to the campus." He answered honestly while gunning the engine and backing out of the parking lot. I just pouted not fair I had to dress up this morning.

The ride there wasn't as peaceful as it normally was, and I bet you could guess why. Half way to the campus while we were waiting at a stop light a convertible pulled up besides us and whistled.

"Hey Cutie!" The driver called to me making me blush and bury my face into Ikuto's back, "Why don't you ditch him and come hang with us." They continued and even honked their horn multiple times to my embarrassment. Right when the light turned green we shot out of there leaving those guys behind. Yea that happened about three other times.

Now leaning against Ikuto's desk while waiting for him to finish changing I couldn't help but fix my shirt by re-adjusting the bow on my collar and even re-pinning the bunny ears into my hair. Before I knew what was happening both of Ikuto's hands were on either side of me and he leaned in close trapping me between the desk and himself.

"There you happy now?" He sighed gesturing to his costume. I just nodded while looking it over. He was dressed up in a long t-shirt that had dark purple and light purple stripes running horizontally down it in a pattern. Dark purple jeans and on his feet were slippers that looked like cat feet with the same design as his shirt. Fixing my shirt I noticed on his hands he had gloves that looked like cat paws with the exact same pattern as his shirt and slippers. Looking up to make a face at him and to tell him to move I also noticed that he had cat ears on, yea you guessed it, with the same pattern as his gloves, slippers and shirt. Funny.

"Yea very happy." I replied smiling slightly.

"Good to know, So my lovely assistant," Ikuto coed while leaning closer to me so that our lips were almost touching, "Your going to be helping me out a lot today." I blushed and before I could answer I heard the door open. Crap. Ikuto didn't even bother to move, he just looked over his shoulder and smirked widely when he realized that the students were coming and taking their seats, giving us curious looks at our predicament.

"Get away from me," I hissed through my teeth while turning even redder. "Everyone's staring" To be honest I didn't mind, I was slightly happy that he stayed were he was.

"What does it matter? But fine since you want me to leave so much," Ikuto pouted but kissed me quickly before moving, "That's payment for making me move," He said while winking and moving away to sit on the chair behind his desk.

Blushing like crazy I pretended to study the floor while waiting for the rest of the students to file in through the door and take their seats. After everyone was accounted for and waiting for instructions Ikuto got up lazily from his chair and stood next to me, also leaning against the desk like I was.

"Welcome to Wonderland" Ikuto called sounding slightly amused for no reason, "Hope your ready for your quiz today," That got a groan from everyone in the class and a smile from me, "But if you can guess what Amu and I are you get a free pass, meaning if you miss two questions on the quiz I will ignore and count them correct." That seemed to wake people up cause they were studying me up and down, probably already knowing what Ikuto was, it was simple. Tadase raised his hand then said.

"Amu is the white rabbit and you're the Cheshire cat." He said and smiled as if he found that amusing.

"Yea your right, Okay lets start this quiz!" Ikuto dismissed then turned to me, "Reach over the desk and grab that stack of papers for me." He said while pointing to the stack, "Then hand them out." I just nodded and turned so my back was toward the class and leaned over the desk to grab the papers he was talking about. Hearing whistles from some of the guys in class I blushed, grabbed then quickly then pulled at my shirt before starting to pass them out, making sure to walk naturally in my heels.

An hour went by before we were sure that everyone was done and again I was sent around to pick up the papers and leave them in a neat stack on Ikuto's desk. On my way back to his desk after picking up all the papers, someone pulled my tail which made me squeak in surprise. When I squeaked someone laughed quietly, which made me turn around to find Nick trying not to laugh and Tadase shaking his head with a smile also. I was going to have to watch Nick from now on.

"Since all the papers are turned in why don't we call class over." Ikuto said while looking through the quizzes. Everyone hesitated to leave at first but then ended up leaving fairly quickly leaving me and Ikuto alone to get ready for our next class. "Amu come here.." Ikuto motioned for me to pull up a chair next to him. When I did he handed me the stack of quizzes, "Can you grade this for me?" When I looked like I was going to argue he held up his hands to remind me about his puffy gloves.

"Okay I guess, as long as I get to use my "Mad Hatter" pen" I said while pulling the pen from my hair. I loved this pen, in the light it changed four different colors and it fitted our theme perfectly for the week.

"What ever makes you happy." He replied while leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. I stared at him for a moment before clicking my pin and starting to grade, reminding myself to ignore the first two wrong answers if they had any. The first paper I graded was Nick's; he did surprisingly well, scoring a perfect 100%. Going through the rest and circling mistakes, writing "Ok's" Next to the first 2 mistakes, not to mention circling their actual grades, I was done after about fifteen minutes and sighed.

Standing up to stretch I was surprised to see Ikuto looking at me. When I smiled at him he smirked then told me to stand by the door and say hi to every one of the students in the next class that walked in.

The whole day pretty much went like that, yea that even included Ikuto making moves on me in front of his classes. Now that all the classes we had today were over I was sitting in his chair grading the quizzes from the last three classes, while Ikuto was taking notes in a seat next to me.

"Donee!" I cried as I placed my pin back into my hair and moved my hand wincing every now and then.  
"What were the overall grades?" Ikuto said with out looking up from what he was writing.

"Hundreds through eighty's" I said while leafing through the quizzes I had just graded making sure that I didn't mix up any of the classes. That got Ikuto to stop writing and look at me oddly. "What?"

"Nothing just felt like looking at you…" What was that supposed to mean? I just shrugged it off while getting up to get a water bottle from one of the vending machines down the hall. Pulling a bill from my pocket and smoothing it out along the edge of the machine, I was surprised when I heard two very familiar voices.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Utau's voice drifted to me while they stopped by another near by vending machine.

"Yea I did, no wonder Ikuto and more then half of the other guys couldn't keep their eyes from her during class" Lulu chimed in sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't see what he sees in her, Amu's not even that pretty plus she's about the same age as the rest of us." Utau said again, saying my name with such venom that I flinched.

"Well I think she's pretty…" Lulu said again hesitantly while they started to walk back down the hallway.

"No one was expecting you to say that you idiot!" Utau spat at her before flipping her pigtails over her shoulder angrily. "He's never been interesting in anyone before…or so I've heard."

After they left I grabbed my water that had been sitting there for about a good ten minutes and headed back to the room, deciding I was going to pretend I never heard that conversation.

"What took you so long to get a bottle water?" Ikuto questioned while slipping back on his cat gloves.

"Oh um," I was trying to think of what to say, I didn't want to mention the conversation that I had heard between Utau and Lulu, "The machine kept rejecting my bill," I said after a while, it might not have been a very big lie but it still made me feel bad. I never was very good and lying or keeping secrets anyway…

"Haha, of course that would happen to you," He replied, seems like he didn't even hear the hesitation in my voice. Good. "Well I think we could hit the road now, since I've finished everything and you finished the grading." I just nodded and followed him out the door, turning the light off behind me.

I never realized how much I could miss being back at home, even though I wasn't there alone, but none the less it felt good to get out of that costume and into sweats and a t-shirt, and a pair of seriously fuzzy socks. Since it was Monday I decided to relax and study for my exams on Thursday and Friday, my last few.

Trudging my way up stairs to study in my office I almost had a heart attack on the spot when I realized that Ikuto was sitting in my office on the chair looking at old photo albums my mom had given to me when I moved out to my apartment for college.

"What are you looking at?" I asked hesitantly afraid that he would see what I was like when I was younger.

"You, and your friends Rima and Suu," Ikuto replied while turning a page, "You guys have known each other for quiet a while, who are they?" he asked casually while pointing at a picture of Ran and Miki making funny faces at the camera I couldn't help but smile and miss those two at the same time.

"Ran's the one with Pink hair and Miki's the one with Blue hair," I said and even I could hear the amusement in my voice, "Both of them travel around now, one as a famous painter and the other an athlete who loves to take on the world."

"That's cool, is this your little sister?" He said firing off another question. I nodded trying to calculate how old she would be now.

"Yes that's Ami, she should be about," I hesitated while trying to remember how old she was when I was 14, "She's about 14 now I think…" I said slowly, it was so hard to keep track of someone else age when I could barely remember mine.

"There's a lot we don't know about each other I just realized, how about for the rest of this week and next week we ask each other every question that comes through our heads, everyone has to be answered." Hmm interesting

"Sure sounds like fun," I commented slowly while pushing him out of my office, "Now If you don't mind I have to study for my up coming exams." This was going to be a very interesting not to mention all the questions I've been dying to ask him…I hope he remembers he has to answer every single one..


	7. Chapter 7

6

Chapter 7

Ever since Ikuto and I made the deal to ask questions and always get answers, my weeks been pretty crazy. Besides the fact of having to come dressed up in my Halloween costume every day. So here's how my weeks been going:

-Tuesday-

"Amu..." I could tell who it was but I really didn't feel like getting up yet, besides my alarm hadn't even gone off yet. "Amu!" Next think I know I'm slung across Ikuto's shoulder and being carried toward the bathroom.

"It's too early for all this..." I managed to say around yawn, I was even to tired to blush. "Put me down before you drop me."

"I'm not going to drop you…" He pretended to drop me making me scream and caught me before I could hit the floor. "Told you I wouldn't drop you." Ikuto said with a goofy grin plastered on his face before putting me down. I growling something non-intelligent under my breath and made my way into the bathroom with Ikuto right on my heels. "Since you don't seem in a very talkative mood I'll start by asking the questions.

"Okay..." I yawned again while putting toothpaste on my toothbrush and shoving it in my mouth, "Shoot…" After being done with brushing my teeth the questions starting flying,

"What's your favorite color?" I had to think about that one for a moment while going to my closet and pulling out some jeans, my vans and a huge sweatshirt.

"Pink, black and white." I answered after staring at the other clothes in my closer and exchanging my sweatshirt for a white shirt with a band logo on it.

"Your favorite animal then?" Ikuto said while leaning against the door after I closed it to change.

"Panda's and…" I paused to think about it, "Red panda's also.."

"Red panda's?" I heard the question in his voice and couldn't help but smile, that's normally the response I got when I told people that.

"There not like regular panda's there actually closely related to the raccoon.." I stated while opening the door and moving out of the way as Ikuto stumbled through the bathroom and landed with a thud in the bath tub.

After I got back from my exam and made my way to pastry 101 the questions kept on coming. I sighed when I saw him look up from his note taking a motion for me to sit next to him.

"What is this your day to ask questions?" I replied half joking but knowing the answer.

"Yea, I've decided it is. Any other siblings?" He said while continuing to write notes and grade at the same time.

"Nope just Ami..." I don't know if I was happy about that or not, but I settled on being content, she was cute but a handful I don't think I could have dealed with another like her.

"Hmm" He said around a huge yawn, yea that's what he gets for waking me up super early this morning. "Favorite bands?"

"Uhmm…" I wasn't so sure about that one. I had a lot of bands I liked, "You already know a few, so Paramore, The Audition…etc"

That day pretty much went on like that till I forced him out of my room so I could get sleep.

-Wednesday-

Since it seemed that yesterday was his day to ask question I decided that today would be my day to ask. Getting up and getting ready before he did I made my way into his room and plopped down on his bed when I noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Your day to ask questions…?" Ikuto's voice sounded and I looked up and instantly turned a shade of red.

"Yes. And PUT ON A SHIRT!" After he did what I asked he sat down next to me while he dried his hair with a towel.

"You gunna ask any questions or stare at me dumbstruck all day?" I made a face at his smug expression.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked slowly debating on if I should have started out with something simpler.

"No just me."

"Your favorite color?" I was interested in hearing this one,

"Blue and green." Whoa I wasn't expecting that one. As if he guessed what I was thinking he smirked and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Weren't expecting that either were you?" Ikuto said when he saw my face go even redder. Before I could say something back to him he got up and started out of the room leaving me to follow.

"Favorite animal?" I asked but I was pretty sure I knew this one; I just wanted to be sure I was right.

"Cat, speaking of which I wonder how mine's doing…" The look on his face made it seem like he wasn't being feed.

"You have a cat?" I said barely able to say it with out dropping the orange juice I pulled from the fridge.

"Yea I have a cat, his names Yoru." Ikuto paused for a moment thinking about something, "My cousin is supposed to be feeding him…"

"You should have brought him, I don't really mind cats," I replied honestly which got me a look from him that I didn't quite understand; shrugging it off I asked another question. "How olds your cat and what's he like?"

"He'll be one in a few months and he's quite a handful to deal with, plus he doesn't like people all that much. I found him roaming the street and decided to take him in…" He sounded like her regretted it and before I could ask why he continued, "After a series of cuts, and furniture replacement, he's gotten pretty used to the idea that he's going to stay with me."

"Wow…sounds. Like that was a lot of work," Was all I could manage while I locked the door to my apartment and followed Ikuto down the stairs.

"That's an understatement."

During his classes when he wasn't yelling at one of the students or teaching the next topic…or if I wasn't teaching, grading, passing out things, and picking them back up I Made sure to ask many questions.

"What's your favorite band?" I was curious there was a lot of things I noticed that I really didn't know about him.

"All Time low…Maybe or Breaking Benjamin, I'm not to sure about that one." Ikuto said while pulling at a strand of my hair.

"Do you play an instrument?" I said while ignoring the fact that he was playing with my hair, it was starting to get to me.

"Yea I play the Violin and the Guitar." The guitar?

"Those are pretty different instruments…what made you want to play them both?" That got him chuckle and look at me with an amused glint in his eye.

"I decided to rebel against my step-father, who decided to make me play the Violin by playing the guitar, an instrument he couldn't stand one bit. I'd say my plan was successful but I started to like both instruments and that's what happened."

"Makes sense" I replied while nodding thoughtfully, "a lot actually."

-Thursday-

Since Ikuto decided he didn't feel like asking me questions today it was my turn yet again, so I spent the morning thinking about it. On the way to the campus grounds, on his Motorcycle of course I got a new question I decided to ask. Ignoring my hair that was whipping against my face I thought of a way to word it.

"Why did you decide to ride a motorcycle?" That seemed to catch him off guard because at the next stop light he looked over his shoulder at me quickly before back at the road.

"It was because a girl a dated a long time ago, always thought It was cool," He didn't speak of her badly or fondly. "At first it was just for her but after I dumped her, I realized that I actually liked riding a motorcycle, so that's it a guess." He shrugged.

Walking into the building behind him I felt slightly upset, I mean she might have been his ex from long ago but she probably knew more about him then I did and it bothered me. Plopping down into his chair and spinning around I thought of another question.

"What kind of girls are you interested in anyway?" I made the chair spin again and smiled slightly, it made me feel like I was 5 again.

"I like girls…" Ikuto hesitated and looked at me for a long while, making my face turn pink and for some strange reason he smiled at that, "Who I can tease and blush easily, can be self conscious, and aren't afraid of showing their true self's" That gave me the feeling that he was directing all that towards me.

"Okay…" I said while trying to stop myself from falling out of the chair from being to dizzy, so maybe spinning in the chair wasn't the brightest idea but it always helped calm me down, weird I know.

"Awww Amu, are you interested in me is that why you wanted to know what kind of girls I like?" Ikuto mused while tousling my hair.

"N-No!" I stammered and turned away from him so he wouldn't notice how badly I was blushing he sure did know how to get to me.

"I have a question for you Amu," Ikuto's voice busted through my thoughts and caught my attention.

"Ask away." I said quickly while laying my head down on his desk, it probably wasn't that deep of a question and all that spinning was starting to make me feel slightly sick.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Definitely not what I was expecting..

"Hmm…" I sighed while thinking about it. "I like guys that are honest with their feelings, not afraid to show affection in front of their friends, and who wouldn't mind just talking." I said honestly. I wasn't sure If I told the truth or if I was just testing Ikuto but either way I don't think it mattered to him.

"Interesting..."

What was that supposed to mean?

-Friday-

My alarm went off while I was going over the past few days in my head, they sure have been interesting and we've learned a bit about one another. Remembering that It's Friday while smacking the off button on my alarm clock I felt kind of say, Ikuto was only going to be staying with me for two more days and leaving on Monday.

Before I could move the covers back and sulk in the bathroom there was a jingling sound then a thump on the bed. Smiling slightly to myself I reached over and started petting Yoru, Ikuto's cat.

"Morning Yoru," I cooed to the purring cat who was rubbing against my fingers.

"He really does like you," Ikuto's voice came from the door way, "Makes me kind of jealous, it took him a whole 3 months to get used to me and it only takes one visit and he loves you so much." Scooping Yoru up into my arms and carrying him to the closet with me, I smiled at Ikuto.

"What can I say I have a way with cats," I teased while rubbing his ears before setting him back down on the floor, "Have you feed him yet?"

"No I was just about to," Ikuto said hesitantly. So that's why Yoru came into my room and jumped on my bed.

"I'm sure…" I sighed while grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"Why do you like my cat so much, anyway?" Ikuto questioned while climbing off his bike and walking with me into the building.

"He reminds me of you sort of," I said honestly and besides he really did seem like Ikuto in a cat form, except cuter, "He's stubborn and impatient, and very selective to who he likes right away." I laughed at the look Ikuto shot me before holding the door open for me.

"I'm not very impatient…"

"But you are impatient, so my points been made." I said about to sit in his chair before he sat down before me.

As the students started to file into the class and take their seats, I waved to Nick, Tadase and a few of the other guys and girls I'd made friends with.

"Hey Amu I have one last question to ask you..." Before I could turn around and ask him what it was, I was pulled into his lap with a squeak. "Answer me honestly alright?" This couldn't be all that good if he had to tell me to answer him honestly.

"Okay I'll try my best. Can you let go of me?" I managed to say nonchalantly.

"No and Do you like stuffed animals?" is that seriously what he had to ask me…

"Did you really have to ask me that question?" I asked accusingly, "I thought it was something seriously important!"

"Hey you have to answer the question anyway," Ikuto teased. Sighing I shot him a glare before answering

"Yea I do there cute.."

"Figures but that's not really what I had to ask you," He replied smirking at me, and dodging the hit a swung at him without letting go of me.

"Geez!" I pouted, what a waste of time, "Will you let me up if I answer the question, people are starting to stare..?" I asked

"Yea, So will you go out with me?" Ikuto said staring at me seriously.

I was right when I said this couldn't be all that good if he had to tell me to answer honestly, besides I wasn't so sure he wanted to hear my answer…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been exactly a month since Ikuto asked me out, and it being another student holiday, I got to lie around while Ikuto slaved away on planning future lessons.

"Nyoo~" Yoru's voice came from the kitchen along with a scrapping sound; he must be pushing his food dish around the floor again.

"Okay Okay, I'm coming." I sighed while pushing myself off the couch and heading toward the kitchen. Making it into the kitchen Yoru looked up at me and meowed again and jumped up on the counter. Shaking my head and rubbing his ears, I opened the bottom cabinet with my foot and dumped some of the cat food in his bowl. "There, and don't tell me you want something else anytime soon, you gluttonous cat." I said before leaving the Kitchen and sitting back down on the couch.

After Ikuto asked me out I avoided him for about three days, before I could even face him with an answer, which happened to be yes. So I guess you could say the relationship has been going good, even better since I moved in with him (after he continuously complained about the size of my apartment.) Since I sold my apartment two weeks ago and moved in with Ikuto and Yoru, I've been spending much of my time exploring this house of theirs, which to say, is pretty damn big!

The first few days I was here, I can admit embarrassingly I got lost, a lot. I mean this house could be compared with a small mansion, but trust me even if I say small this place was still huge with ten rooms, not including the kitchen, family room, living room, Office, and basement. After about a week I started to get the feel of everything, so now I can say proudly that I'm not getting as lost.

"Amu," I yawned before looking toward the office, were Ikuto was leaving.

"Hmm..." I managed to get out before I yawned again. That got a chuckle out of him before he moved me over and sat next to me.

"When did you get up?" Ikuto asked around a yawn himself, "And stop doing that, its contagious." I just waved that comment away and looked at the clock that read 8:15 Am

"Probably about thirty minutes ago…" I replied while leaning against him, I probably looked like a hot mess but at the moment I was way too tired to care.

"Well since your up why don't we go somewhere, I need to get out of the house," he said while pushing me off the couch.

"Fine," I said while walking to the stairs slowly.

Once upstairs, I pulled out a pair of my favorite white skinny jeans, some furry light blue and white boots, and one of Ikuto's old light blue cat sweatshirts, with the ears on the hood and all. With all this picked out I headed toward the bathroom to get ready and to possibly wake up a little more. Brushing my teeth, then pinning my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way, I washed my face along with added some royal blue eyeliner.

Letting my hair back down, I changed out of my nightclothes into the clothes I just picked out and then looked at myself in the mirror. "What to do with my hair," I grumbled to myself sourly while yanking a brush through the tangles, "Maybe I should put it up." I always did like long hair just not on me; I didn't think it looked that good on me. Gathering all my hair up in a side-pony tail on my right side, I tied it up like that and stared at myself yet again in the mirror.

Even with my hair in a High side-pony tail it almost went past my mid-back, maybe it was time for a haircut. Running my fingers through it I rethought that, it didn't look so bad long. Gathering my stuff up off the floor and folding them neatly and placing them on the counter top I exited the bathroom and headed back downstairs, grabbing a few bobby pins sliding them onto my pocket, just in case my hair started to fall out of the ponytail.

Skidding to a stop by the door I looked around for Ikuto but instead I found Yoru trotting toward me and rub against my legs.

"Hey Yoru," I cooed while picking him and rubbing his stomach, making him purr even more.

"Ready to go?" Ikuto's voice sounded right next to me, almost making me jump. Looking over at him, I saw him look me over, and then play with my ponytail, "You look good with long hair…" He continued almost echoing my thoughts, so I guess I shouldn't cut it, well cut that much off anyway. Setting Yoru back down and shooing him away from the door I nodded at Ikuto.

"Thanks" I said courtly when he opened the door for me, then closed it behind himself, locking it. Grabbing my hand he led me off the porch and I noticed it was snowing. I loved December, and besides it was only two days away from Christmas. "So where are we going?" I said while holding up my free hand to feel the snowflakes.

"The park," Ikuto answered, and when I looked at him for an explanation, he was looking at the snowflakes fall and deep in thought by the way he was looking.

Half way to the semi-big park that was close to his house, I was thankful that his sweatshirt was too big and fuzzy on the inside. I didn't stop the sleeves from falling over my hands and every now and then I would squeak in surprise and wipe my cheeks which would get Ikuto to laugh at me and pull me closer to him.

Before I knew it we were standing in the entrance to the park, which was brightly lit and decorated for Christmas. I couldn't help but smile widely, it was gorgeous! Ikuto letting go of my waist took my hand again and we made our way around the small crowd that had also decided to come to the park.

Sitting on one of the swings while waiting for Ikuto to come back from going to buy some sweet he saw I noticed that there weren't as many couples as I thought there would be. Looking up at the sky again I heard a click and instinctively looked to were I heard the sound and instantly blushed. A Boy about 15 or 16 was aiming a camera and me, but pulled it away from his face to look at the shot he just made with a satisfied smile on his face before coming to sit on the swing next to me.

"Hey, sorry about that." He said while rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I couldn't help it; I just thought that, that would have been a good shot and I was right." He continued while showing me the picture he just took, and even I had to admit that it was. I was smiling at the sky with snowflakes falling around me and the Christmas decorations making the snowflakes turn different colors. "Are you a model?" That made me blush; did this kid really think I was a model?

"No I'm not" I replied still blushing and I smiled slightly.

"That's too bad, your really pretty, Oh the names Kiseki," Kiseki said while getting of the swing.

"I'm Amu," That name sounded familiar, but the Kiseki I knew wasn't all this sweet, but he would be about this age now, and a total pain in the ass if he didn't get his way. When I told him my name he smiled brightly.

"Nice name, I gotta go…Do you mind if I keep this picture?" He asked while walking off. I just shook my head and waved goodbye. Cute kid. Starting to wonder where Ikuto got off to and about to get up, t I stopped when a giant lollipop was held right out to me by you know who.

"Sorry that took so long, and Hope you like lollipops..?" Ikuto apologized.

"No problem and there not bad." I said while taking the lollipop from him and motioned for him to sit on the swing next to me. He didn't move but grabbed the chains to the swing I was sitting on and leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away and sat on the swing next to me he smirked at my reaction. I couldn't help but blush like an idiot…

Walking back home, I noticed people were staring at me and Ikuto, if it was the giant lollipop or what I wasn't sure what to think.

"What am I supposed to do with this huge thing?" I questioned Ikuto, I mean I loved sweet things but this seemed like a little too much, I pretended to ignore the looks.

"I don't know, just thought you'd look cute if you were holding it." Ikuto teased; hitting him playfully I blushed and held the lollipop in front of my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Their cute together..." I heard someone next to us whisper to the person they were standing next to. Looking at them curiously, I noticed it was a girl and her boyfriend, and when I caught her eye she blushed and turned away from my gaze quickly. Running my free hand through my hand again I just noticed how soft my hair was…meaning it was healthy, and when I held it up it was bright and stood out in the contrast of the snow.

"She's pretty cute, not to mention he's pretty hot himself, I wonder if their models…" I heard another group of people say and point us out. I was about to say something when Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"What's the…" I was cut off by someone calling my name, turning around I saw Kiseki walking toward me with an excited glint to his eyes.

"Amu! I was hoping I would bump into you!" Kiseki stated while pulling out a piece of paper the size of a magazine page, "I wanted to show you this, remember that picture I took of you earlier?"

"Yea I do," I answered hesitantly

"It won first place in the 'Young photographer' contest I entered," Kiseki continued excitedly, while showing me the piece of paper he pulled from his pocket, which happened to be the picture of me he took earlier blown up, with a medal stuck to the corner, "Annd I also get my artwork displayed on three pages of the popular magazine 'Future Photographers!' Look at it okay?"

"I will and congratulations," I cheered while hugging him.

"Oh and Ikuto," Kiseki said after hugging me back and turning to Ikuto, "You'll get it by tomorrow evening,"

"Kay thanks Kiseki," Ikuto replied while waving him off.

"Wait how do you know him and what will you get?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Of course I know him, he's Tadase's little brother, and don't worry about it. Besides shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" He mused while taking my hand again and pulling me after him.

"Uhm why?"

"You'll be famous now wont you, since that picture he took of you will be in a famous magazine that many countries read." Shit now that he mentioned it…

-Next day (Friday)-

"Hahaha Your so bad at this Amu" Ikuto managed to get out while laughing at me.

"I know I Know!" I growled, "I was never good at untangling Christmas lights!"

"I can tell," Ikuto continued to laugh at me while untangling my foot from a huge tangle of green lights, "Why don't you go put the reef on the door instead,"

"Fine," I said while making a face at him before walking back into the house, making sure to close the door behind me so that Yoru wouldn't get out. Rummaging through the big box of Christmas decorations setting in the living room I pulled out a huge reef and tucked it under my arm while making my way back to the door.

Once back outside I found the nail on the center of the door and placed the reef neatly on the nail so it would stay.

"Wow you can actually do something without getting yourself stuck in something." Ikuto called to me teasingly while threading the lights through the trees.

"Shuddup!" I pouted while heading back into the house to wrap the garland around the rail that ran down the stairs and the rail that separated the kitchen from the living room.

After three hours the Christmas decorating was completely done, and since Christmas was tomorrow, all there was left to do was relax around the fireplace while I made hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. In the middle of my dough making the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ikuto called while bounding down the stairs to answer the door. A few moments later Ikuto was lugging a giant square poster, well so it looked like, that was covered in a bright red table clothe and sat it against the far wall. "Here Kiseki also brought this for you." Ikuto said throwing a magazine at me and heading up the stairs.

"Thanks" I called after him but when I got no response I just shrugged and looked at the title of the magazine that was thrown at me, "Future Photographers!" I read out loud and noticed in yellow print on the front of the page: _To see the artwork of Kiseki, the winner of our contest flip to page 31._ Quickly flipping through the magazine till I reached page 31, I smiled widely when I saw the picture he took of me, filled the whole page. Under it was: "Pink Snowfall, by Kiseki, Modeled by: Amu Hinamori."

I spent the next thirty minutes looking at the rest of his pictures, and I had to admit they weren't bad at all.

"So how are the gingerbread cookies going?" Ikuto's voice drifted down the hallway while I was cutting the figures out of the dough and using Hershey's Hugs as the eyes and buttons.

"Pretty good, I'm about to put them in the oven, so waiting a little longer wont kill you." I called back. After they were placed in the oven, and the timer was set for forty-five minutes I looked around me suspiciously while hurrying over to the canvas looking thing Ikuto brought in a while ago. Reaching for the cover to pull it off I was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked accusingly, coming into the kitchen and licking the spoon with the gingerbread batter on it.

"Uhm I…I…uuhhh..." I couldn't think of what to say and I could feel my face turning a light shade of pink. At my reaction he laughed at me.

"I was kidding open it if you want to, but that's your Christmas present, so if you open it now you wont be able to open it tomorrow…" I didn't hear anything else that he said because I was to busy trying to get the red cloth away from the canvas thingy without ripping it.

"Aha got it!" I cheered in triumph when I pulled off the cloth, "Now what is this…" I trailed off when I recognized 'Pink snowfall," in the center, along with a few other pictures of Ikuto and me from yesterday.

"The kids a good Photographer isn't he?" Ikuto said while pointing out his favorite picture in the left hand corner, where I'm hiding behind my lollipop, "That's my favorite,"

"When did he take these?" I asked slowly while staring at another picture in the top right hand corner, of Ikuto kissing me when I was sitting on the swing set.

"Yesterday, I asked him to do it so you wouldn't notice." I just nodded and stared at all the other pictures surrounding the contest picture. Best Christmas Present Ever so far…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christmas pretty much flew by without a problem, Ikuto happened to really love his gift, which was a gray beanie with cat ears. The picture frame that Ikuto gave to me for my Christmas present is hanging on the wall over the fireplace.

Stretching out on the couch, I couldn't help but think about the next big events that I had to be ready for, and the only one that actually came to mind was Graduation. Now that I think about it that was in about four months….four short months and I still haven't heard anything about gaining the credit from this assistant teacher thing with Ikuto!

Ikuto…Wait what will happen with the two of us after I graduate? I'd been planning to move back to home town in West Virginia to start a business there before getting big, but how am I going to be able to stay in touch with Ikuto…? Maybe thinking about all this wasn't so good, at the moment, it was pretty much still Christmas weekend and I should be spending it with Ikuto, speaking of which where has he gone off too?

Pushing myself off the couch and walking into the kitchen I grabbed a gingerbread cookie and noticed that Yoru's bowl wasn't filled, so I filled it up and made my way slowly to his office. Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have to live without Yoru jumping on the bed and wake me up just so I can feed him. Shaking my head and realizing that there wasn't a response I opened the door and looked inside. Empty.

"Where'd that idiot go off to?" I mumbled crossly to myself while climbing the steps. Making it to the top I decided to head straight for the Master bedroom so heading down the hall I quietly opened the door and peered inside and almost laughed. Ikuto was sprawled out on the bed with a mess of papers around him, sleeping soundly. Making my way into the room and leaving the door slightly open, I had to admit that it was pretty cute.

"Damnit should have brought my camera…" I whispered to myself while looking around the room to see if I had left it in there previously.

"What would you need the Camera for?" A groggy voice sounded from the bed, turning back to look at him I almost pouted.

"To take a picture of your adorable sleeping face." I mused while turning my back to him again to check the dresser for my camera.

"Your funny aren't you? Why don't you come and be my pillow?" Ikuto mocked but before I could shot a smart comment back at him I was dragged into the bed and he laid his head on my chest, "Just as I thought, very comfy." Ikuto yawned.

"Let me go!" I hissed but it was too late, he was already fast asleep again…

"Geez you're heavy!" I complained after Ikuto woke up, truth is I didn't want to wake him; his face is so…peaceful when he sleeps.

"Then why didn't you wake me?" Ikuto shot back while heading down the stairs, "You didn't seem to mind so much."

"I just didn't want to wake you up, you seemed tired!" I lied while heading down the steps, "Ready for Monday!" I asked cheerily to change the subject.

"Am I ever ready for Mondays?" that was a pretty good question to my question and of course the answer was no, he sure as hell isn't a morning person.

"Good point, hey don't eat all of those!" I yelled at him when he reached for the last of the Gingerbread cookies.

"Why?"

"Because I was planning on eating those for breakfast tomorrow!" I said which got me a disgusted face from him, "Yea, what ever." A few hours of bickering back and fourth and a movie marathon later, Ikuto left me alone on the couch with Yoru to finish his planning for the week. This left me alone to think about what I plan to do after graduation. Turning to Yoru who was curled up on the other end of the couch I thought I was insane for doing this but why not.

"Yoru, would you miss me if I left?" I asked seriously. Yoru turned to me and his beautiful yellow eyes widened like he understood what I was asking.

"Nyoo!" A loud meow was my reply, and he got up from the far side of the couch and padded his way to my side and rubbed his head against my hand.

"Yea I'd miss you too," I said half heartedly while rubbing his ears. With a shake of his head, and his bell jingling he meowed again and jumped from the couch. "Well looks like you won't miss me as much as I thought you would!" I called after Yoru, which only got me a twitch of the ear as a response.

Turning back to the movie that was on, I frowned at myself. "Was I really just talking to a cat?" I asked myself disbelievingly, shaking my head with a smile I could help but think that Yoru sure did know how to comfort someone though. But it was about time I got serious with what I planned on doing, I still really wanted to go back to my home state, but at the same time I wanted to stay here, in Arizona, by Ikuto. Ikuto and his cat have really started to grow on me.

Groaning and burying my face in my hands, I was thankful that my hair was as long as it was, because it made a long pink curtain around my face. "So confused!" I mumbled into my hands and shook my head again. Decided that this was enough self inflected mental heartbreak for the night, so I decided to go to sleep then and there and deal with what I was going to do, through the course of the next very short four months.

Heading up the stairs dejectedly I ran into Ikuto who flashed me a bright smile, but when I didn't return it he gave me a quizzical look, "Amu you alright?" he asked while taking my hand to stop me from moving any further away from him.

"Yea I'm fine just tired," I pretended to yawn then smiled at him, all in all I felt like shit for lying to him, but why make him worry with me for something that was my choice? Seeming to be happy about the answer I just gave him he smiled at me again before letting go of my hand and watched me walk up the rest of the stairs. Making it into the master bedroom for the second time to day I climbed into bed on the right side…my side. It felt lonely with out Ikuto in bed with me, is this how it's going to be like if I decided to leave?

The week went by pretty fast, in my opinion anyway, Ikuto complains that the year couldn't end any sooner, I may agree with him but on the inside I'm panicking, I still don't know what I want to do with myself.

"You seemed like you've been thinking hard about something," Ikuto commented at me from the other end of the counter, while watching me try and make a complicated dessert that Mikki and Ran had sent me.

"I have been thinking," I said cheekily, "Did you expect to be like an airhead and not think at all?"

"Whoa now, no need to take it out on me," Ikuto whined while reaching over and taking the spoon out of the chocolate icing bowl that I'd just used and started licking it, "So what is it that your thinking about anyway?" he continued, while licking some stray chocolate from his lips.

"A lot," I managed to get out, before panicking and shoving the dessert in the oven with a sigh, "Safe!" I danced around the island and cheered like an empire. Ikuto gave me a look that said he knew I was hiding something from him but didn't press for anymore. Which I was grateful for, but before I could say anything else to him, my cell phone went off playing: Boys! Grab your guns! By My American Heart. Lunging for it across the counter and getting chocolate icing all over my cheek I picked it up just in time.

"Amu?" My little sister voice came through the speaker hesitantly.

"Yea I'm here Amu," I said into the phone and trying to get Ikuto to stop laughing at me, "Long time no talk what's up?"

"Nothing really just missed talking to you...and who's that laughing in the background?" She asked sounding seriously curious.

"Just Ikuto, so are you and the rest of the family coming down for my graduation?" I asked trying to get her attention away from Ikuto.

"Yea, moms excited, she can't wait for you to come back and open your pastry shop!" That made me feel down again..

"Uhm yea about that…" I was cut off my Ikuto who turned my face to look at him then licked the chocolate off my cheek and smirk at me before walking off, "I-IKUTO!" I shrieked then remembered I was on the phone.

"What was that?" Ami asked again sound more curious then she should.

"My boyfriends being an IDIOT!" I shouted loud enough so that he would hear.

"I'm actually pretty smart Babe!" he yelled back before laughing.

"….Okay well nice talking to you Amu, I'll remind mom and dad about your graduation, I love and miss you!"

"Same to you" I said before hanging up my phone and sitting it back on the counter. I guess things are more complicated then I thought. "What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself before taking a seat at the table.

The more I thought about it the more I thought about how I made a promise with Suu, and how I've always wanted to buy this building back in West Virginia and make it my store, so maybe it wouldn't be to bad if I decided to leave then?

"You know, what ever you decided…:" Ikuto surprised me by sitting down and actually knowing about what was bothering me, "I'll support you, so don't worry about it to much," He smiled and messed up my hair.

"Thanks" I said while smiling, "Sorry for keeping it from you," he just strugged

"Your like an open book anyway" Ikuto replied honestly, that kind of ticked me off slightly… am I really that much of an open book?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I really wasn't kidding when I said four months passed by fast. Actually let me take that back, four months doesn't pass by that fast, but even faster then what I thought. I mean last time I remembered it was the day after Christmas and I was worrying about what to do with myself, and now it's the night before my graduation ceremony! To be honest I still don't know what I've decided to do yet, I might just end up hiking my self back to West Virginia with my family.

These last four months have been crazy and exciting; exciting in the way that Ikuto would finally let me drive my poor Mustang the month before my graduation, think goodness for that I was worried it wouldn't work by the time I got to sit back into the driver's seat. Other then that I had final exams to test my knowledge and passed with A's (to my extreme excitement). Utah and Lulu finally stopped throwing me dirty looks and switched to something worse.

Now that I think about it I've made new friends in my last year of college then I did when I first started attending, I don't know if I should think the "assistant-teacher" job or just the fact that everyone I've meet is pretty awesome. Either way I'm leaving with good memories.

"You look like you thinking about everything that's happened to you this year," Ikuto said while taking a seat next to me on the couch and taking the remote from me and changing it to a show called It only hurts when I laugh. "That should include meeting me right?"

"You can think that all you want," Funny caring he could be one minute then self centered the next.

"That's not very nice Amu," he paused to laugh at the show before continuing, "Sooo you gunna tell me what'cha been thinking about?"

"No I don't think I will," I made a grab for the remote but missed entirely, "You don't need to know my every thought. Now give me the Remote!"

"What do you say?" Ikuto mocked while holding the remote even farther out of my reach, "Be a good girl and say what you should."

"Pwease!" I said like I used to when I was younger, I even put in the benefit of sticking out my lower lip and pouting.

"Cute but that's not what I meant,"

"I have no clue what you're talking about then." I said while turning away from him and putting up with the show he turned to.

"Yes you do and I'll give you the remote if you do iiit..." Ikuto said with a huge smile plastered on his face, that just made me want to smile and ignore him.

"Nah actually I'm good this show isn't as bad as I thought." I commented while laughing at the screen.

We preoccupied ourselves with the show, laughing every now and then at the stupidity that some people had, before I got hungry and decided to make a snack mix. Pushing myself off the couch slowly to see this last stunt I hurried into the kitchen and pulled out a huge bowl from one of the bottom cabinet and placed it on the counter. Looking around the pantry I decided on Cheese-its, pretzels, gold fish and yogurt covered raisons.

Dumping everything into the bowl and mixing it up, I tucked it under my arm while scooping up Yoru from the window with my other hand and dragging everything back into the family room handing the bowl to Ikuto while placing Yoru in my lap.

"Sweet snack mix!" Ikuto cheered when I shoved the bowl in his face, "Perfect timing" he said while shoving his face.

"Hey that's not all for you!" I complained while trying to take the bowl back from him.

After we had finished off the snack mix and got bored of watching TV, we started cleaning up the kitchen and the family room while talking idly about the on coming graduation tomorrow.

"Hard to think that you're graduating already," Ikuto sighed while taking the dish I was holding out to him to dry, "It feels like the year pretty much just started."

"Yea I know right, I sort of don't want it to end yet," I replied while washing a bunch of spoons and forks and handing them to him to dry and place in the dishwasher to dry. The conversation pretty much ended like that, I don't know why but neither of us were willing to talk about what might happen after tomorrow. I knew I should make up my mind and stop putting us through this, but I could make up my mind.

-Graduation day-

"Ikuto!" I shrieked while running around the top floor, "Where'd I put my shoes?" Normally I have to admit I'm pretty disorientated in the morning not to mention very forgetful but I think it always gets worse when I'm trying to get ready for an important even like this.

"There down here, along with your cap and gown," He yelled back at me, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Thanks!" I called back while yanking a brush through my hair one last time, before running down the stairs leaping over three at a time, and hitting the floor in front of the door with a loud thud before picking up my shoes and running into the kitchen.

"Geez, you make it like your running from something," Ikuto commented while holding out my cap to me after I'd managed to get on my heels and gown in a record breaking five seconds.

"Yea Shuddup, I don't wanna be late for graduation." I grumbled around a piece of toast that he had also shoved into my mouth while grabbing the cap that he was holding out and pinned it into place. "That would be a very bad thing!" I continued while walking swiftly to the door and grabbing my car keys.

"Wouldn't it be," Ikuto said back almost so low that I couldn't here, but I just waved and exited through the door and slamming it shut behind me before Ikuto could make another smart remark.

Once I made it there, and let me say that I'm proud to admit I made it on time and I wasn't the last person to arrive, they had us grouped together with other kids in the same major, so I was with a bunch of people that I recognized.

"Amu!" I turned around to see Tadase and Nick making there way over to me, both smiling brightly, and trust me you could tell they were excited as if hell itself froze over.

"Hey Tadase, Nick!" I said while giving them each a hug. "What are you guys planning to do after all this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I already got a job in California as a person chief," Nick said while waving goodbye to greet someone else who had called his name.

"I'm going to be heading back to my home state," Tadase said while moving out of the way as his brother Kiseki came and threw himself at me.

"Oof! Hey Kiseki!" I said while hugging him tightly, "Thanks so much for the picture frame, I know I've told you millions of time but thanks still."

"It was my pleasure." He replied shyly, but before I could talk to him more we were about ready to start the ceremony.

It was like any other Graduation I went too when I was younger, except it wasn't as boring, probably because I could actually feel all the excitement flying through the air, or maybe it was the fact that I was actually graduating.

Like always it started out with a few handwritten speeches from some kids from the graduating class, this year it was Josh Kiddo and Alaina Renea that did the honors and I had to admit that they couldn't have picked two better people. They made everyone laugh and blink back tears. Right after the speeches some of the teachers were given there Dr Degree's and titles.

Then before I knew what was happening it was time to split from everyone else and head to your Major building to receive your Certificate or what ever you wanted to call it and awards if you won any.

All in all I think it was a pretty dull process until my name was called and my family cheered and took a bunch of pictures I'll never be able to live down. Just as quickly as the ceremony started it was over, standing up and going over to hug my parents, I had to try hard not to get emotional.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" could be heard all through out the campus as parents hugged there kids and talked about what was going to happen now, if they needed help cleaning out their dorms or apartments or if they were going to stay and find work in this Area.

"So Amu-chi..." My little sisters voice broke into my attention and forced me to stop looking for Ikuto and focus on her. She continued when she noticed that she had gotten my full attention, "Are you going to stay here or come back?" I wasn't sure how to answer and I was about to say I wasn't sure when I saw Ikuto leaning against the door frame looking through his cell.

"I'll get back to you on that," I told Ami through a smile as I made my way through the crowd and hugged Ikuto.

"Congratulations…" He whispered in my ear while hugging me back tightly. Now I finally understood what I wanted to do.

"I Hope you don't mind but you're stuck with me now!" I said while smiling widely. "I'm going to be pretty annoying and very demanding at times, but you've put up with me before so you can do it again!" I continued

"I don't mind at all, besides I told you I'd be fine for whatever you picked." Ikuto replied while hugging me even closer to him. "Its also good to know that you'll stay and let me tease you forever.."

Forever….yea I've made the right choice!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

-3 years later-

"Hey Everyone, I'm the instructor for Pastry 101" Ikuto's voice rang through the class as he addressed one of his new classes, "I'm Known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can just call me Ikuto, no need for all the formalities." A girl in the front row raised her hand waiting to be called on. "Yea?"

"Uhm How old are you?" She asked hesitantly, not sure the response she was going to get. That got a smirk out of Ikuto.

"Since that always seems to be a popular question I'll tell you. I'm 26." Ikuto said around a yawn, "But I'm out of your league."

"Don't you mean you're married?" Amu's comment came from the room where the ingredients are held before she appeared in the door way smiling at Ikuto and waving to the class.

"Urr Yea, that…" Ikuto waved the comment away.

"Who's this?" A guy from the back of the room questioned while looking at Amu pointedly.

"Right, this is your co-instructor…and my wife Amu Tsukiyomi." Ikuto sighed while motioning for Amu to sit next to him in the chair there. "Okay before any more unnecessary questions are asked lets start by…" He was cut off by the same girl that asked the first question earlier. She smiled at Amu before asking as politely as possible.

"You're pregnant!" She stated obviously taking in the size of Amu's stomach, which of course made Amu blush then smile, "How many months?"

"Almost seven" Amu replied hesitantly.

"Like I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted," Ikuto continued "Why don't you guys come and introduce yourselves to us, so I can at least attempt to remember your names." That got a groan out of everyone like it normally did and of course a giggle out of Amu who walked back into the other room while the introductions where being made. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll let you guys know what we'll be learning this year, just the basics pretty much, I'll be teaching you everything except the sugar and icing flower units, that will be instructed by Amu." Ikuto sighed.

"Okay everyone" Amu said while coming back into the room while carrying a huge bag of floor and food coloring and setting them down on the counter behind Ikuto, "I want to see what you guys already know, so one by one I want you guys to come up here and make me sugar flowers." Amu smiled warmly.

"Of course they don't complain when you order them to do something" Ikuto muttered to himself, earning him a hit from her, "Ow..."

Just like Amu instructed one by one everyone shuffled up and made at least three sugar flowers each and took their seats after receiving a smile from Amu. After everyone had gone a cell phone started to go off, "Sorry," Amu mouthed to Ikuto while picking it up, "Hello you're speaking to the owner of the pastry shop 'Pink Snowflake' how can I help you?" She said into the phone while leaving the building to talk outside.

"Never changes…" Ikuto chuckled before turning back to the students, "Alright lets get start!"

* * *

It's finally come to an end sadly, the Epilogue is kind of rushed so i might redo it, BUT NEVER FEAR! Check out some of my other stories that i'll be writing and posting here soon~

Thanks for reading

Tama~Chan


End file.
